Naruto ga Kill
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: How could the simple act of falling asleep on the job cause such drastic events to happen? How could it lead to this mess he was in? Naruto had lost everything thanks to falling asleep. He wasn't there to protect his home from the Empire. It was odd how such stupid, small mistakes, were what you ended up regretting the most. There was nothing left but despair... or was there?
1. Locked In

**Prologue**

 **Locked In**

Naruto Uzumaki was fast asleep behind a large wall of brown boxes. Naruto was a nineteen year old male with bright blond spiky hair, deep blue eyes, a rounded face with six odd whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto was a very fit teen, no doubt from all the hard work he had put in to his job, with sun kissed skin. Though that didn't really show due to him slacking off at the moment. He was wearing a bright Orange t-shirt with his last name printed on the back, company issued, plain black sweatpants, black boots, and orange and black gloves that the job required all employees to wear.

This was the scene Kasey Gesen had found. Kasey was a small black skinned male with a small frame. He has light brown eyes, short black hair, and a little bit of stubble on his face. He was wearing a maroon shirt with the company's logo on it, a black leather jacket over that, tan pants with tan boots, and on his hands were blue surgical gloves. Mr. Gesen was the supervisor of the area. His area consisted of six large trailers that housed many different goods that all head to the same place, Capital City. The seat of the Empire. What the city lacked in originality naming, they made up for it a million times more in wealth. One of most wealthiest places to live.

He frowned seeing one of his new hires slacking off. Though at the moment, Naruto was by far the best employee out of the hired bunch. He had a good load quality, and was by far the fastest loader. He was also the most outgoing and friendly. He never complained either, well not in front of him anyway. So this was definitely an oddity in the boy's work ethic. If it wasn't for him checking the trailer he probably would have gotten away with it, but he did check the trailer. He was happy that he had found the younger male before the dock supervisor found him. Oh that man would have a hayday with this if he had found Naruto sleeping on the job.

Kasey looked down at the blond. He could wake up the blond or he could fill up the hole the blond had climb into and teach him a lesson about sleeping on the job. He would make sure that he got the blond up before anything happened, after all the blond was the prince of Uzushiogakure. Why was such an important individual like himself, working here at a packaging plant? Well from what the blond told him, he was here because he refused to be a spoiled brat and wanted to be known as a hard worker, that and it would let him get to know his people and keep him in shape at the same time. Thus the deck supervisor put him to work, more so than the rest of the people on the dock. It was kind of funny to see such a high figure in their society doing what only the more common, and stupid people do. The people worked like slaves but they were paid very well for their hard work, thus it was a little joke that was thrown around the place.

Not only was Naruto the prince of their great land, he was also one of most skilled with his Bijuu. A Bijuu is a special power that was made to counteract the Empire's Teigu. There were only nine Bijuu left out of the ten that were made. Naruto just so happened to be the ninth which was the most powerful one left. The Kyuubi. The more powerful the Bijuu, the more tails that appeared when the power was used. The kyuubi had nine tails and an almost limitless supply of power. There was also large drawbacks to such power. Those drawback were of course, control, detectability, and death. Many Bijuu holders had died by the power corrupting their minds and bodies. One had to have the body and mental strength to fight off the effects of the Bijuu. This also caused the tension to become high between the Empire and Uzu. The Empire and Uzushiogakure were on a rocky relationship at the moment and managed to workout a peaceful agreement. After a very costly and blood war.

How long that peace would holdout, nobody knew. The two places hated each other, in fact they were at war with each other for about forty years, until the new leader, the current Hokage, Minato Uzumaki had taken over and worked out the peace treaty twenty-five years ago. This went against what the Uzukage had wanted, Kushina Uzumaki. The two rolls were gender specific, the male was called Hokage and the female was called Uzukage. Minato's last name was changed when he became the leader of the island nation like all previous Hokages.

Though all that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that Kasey had filled the gap quickly with packages and left the metal trailer. He left the teen trapped behind a wall of boxes. Naruto was blissfully unaware of the situation he was left in.

The one thing that Kasey hadn't planned on happening, was that the trailer would burn down. Now at Orangemen Parcel Service(OPS), a bunt down trailer means that the trailer had been flooded with packages and needs to be cleaned as soon as possible before more packages could fit into it. So while Naruto slept behind the package wall, two people had jumped in the trailer to load the packages that had fallen off the rollers and built new walls in front of the wall Naruto was behind. By the time the two had finished cleaning and loading the trailer, it was completely filled and the door was closed leaving the prince of Uzu, locked in. Kasey had completely forgotten that Naruto was left in the trailer. He signed the slip and placed it on the doors on the back of the trailer and locked the doors. He hit the doors with his fist a couple of times signaling to the driver of the trailer that it was ready to leave the plant and head to it's destination.

Naruto Uzumaki, the prince and next in line for the throne of Uzu, and one of their elite soldiers, was sent accidentally to the the capital city of the Empire. This is how the story of Naruto ga Kill started. Little did the nineteen year old teen know, that this simple act, would change the fate of the world. For the good or the bad, only time would tell the tale.

 **(A/N: I'm currently going back into this story to fix errors and other stuff that needs to be fixed. I don't want people leaving the story due to bad grammar and stuff. As a side note, I'll also be doing the same for 'What is this'. To all the new readers, welcome to Naruto ga Kill. I hope you enjoy the story like I am. Note: I decided to add arcs to this story so people will know when a certain part of the story is over and New plot points are added.)**


	2. Blood is in the Air Tonight

**Arc One: The Fall**

 **Chapter One: Blood is in the Air Tonight**

Naruto woke up with a start, "What the heck is that?" Naruto yelled popping up from his spot on top of a box only to hit his head on the roof of the trailer with a bang. Naruto grabbed the top of his head and proceed to rub the pain away. That was when he finally noticed he was surrounded by pitch black. He had no idea where he was at the moment. He knew he had fallen asleep in the... trailer.

"Ahh shit." he groaned realizing where he was. ' _I'm still in the trailer aren't I?'_ he asked himself rhetorically. He knew damn well he was in the very same trailer he had fallen asleep in. He could tell by the boxes he was sitting on. Well it would seem he was going to have to break out of the wall of boxes before him to get out of the trailer. Hopefully he hadn't been asleep very long- the trailer shifted as one of the wheels ran over a bump in the road. His eyes widened as he knew now that not only was he trapped in the package wall, the trailer was completely loaded and well on its way to its destination. Capital City, the seat of the Empire. A place that he was forbidden to go to by the elders in the council, and his parents, the Hokage and Uzukage. It was all for a good reason too. If the Empire had gotten their hands on him they would use him against his family and country. He would be a hostage and the Empire would have what they needed to bring Uzu to their knees.

You see if Naruto was just a prince, his father would most likely do what any good and caring leader would do, leave him. As sad as that sounded, it was the only thing that he could do to insure that Uzushiogakure stayed safe. He could not risk the nation's safety to save one person, regardless of who it was. That would have been the case, if he wasn't a Bijuu holder. Anyone with that title was way too important to let the Empire get there hands on. It was a good thing that Naruto was faceless to the Empire. They had no idea what the prince, himself, looked like which was a blessing at the moment. They also didn't know what any of the bijuu holders looked like either. Each Bijuu holder wore a mask of their respective bijuu. Naruto was fox or otherwise known to his enemies, Black Fox. That name was given to him because his mask was black. He had also put an orange human hand print over the masks right eye for decorative purposes.

Sure he could easily break out of the trailer, but there were problems with that idea however. Like the fact that the Empire would complain that some of their equipment was damaged, broken, and missing. Though that may sound like a small thing to worry about, but the Empire was just looking for an excuse to start trouble. The other problem was that if he tapped into his power, anyone in the surrounding area would know of him, and by surrounding area, we're talking about a twenty-seven mile radius. If he was anywhere near the capital or god forbid in the capital itself…' _It would be the worst thing to possibly happen in the last twenty years.'_ he thought bitterly at the situation he was in. So that left him with one option. An option he disliked because he didn't want to wait for him to reach the plant in the capital, and then have the people unload the trailer to find him sitting there annoyed. He hated sitting in one place for too long, it was boring and uninteresting. That and the dumb as questions they'll ask him too.

Naruto sighed in displeasure before glaring at nothing "Ugh, this is going to take forever." Naruto moaned throwing his hands into the air and accidentally hitting one of the package behind him. That action had the reaction of one of the boxes shifting and falling from the package wall. It just so happened to be a 'lock in package'. For anyone who doesn't know what that is, a 'lock in package' is a package that goes usually to the right of the package wall and keeps the boxes in that level of the wall tight and locked into it. Since that packed had fallen it cause Naruto to turned his head at where he had heard the sound of the box landing. "What was that?" the boy questioned and squinted his eyes to try and see the what had fallen to no avail because of the lack of light in the trailer.

Then like a tidal wave, the boxes started to fall towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as heard the shifting of the wall and knew what was happening, though sadly, there was nowhere to escape the falling packages coming to bury him. Naruto covered his head with his arms and hands and braces himself for the onslaught of boxes. "Crap-" the blond managed to say before the horde of boxes were upon him. Naruto was knocked out cold by a seventy pound package landing on his head. Naruto was covered by an avalanche of brown cardboard and metal boxes. His luck just seemed to be fantastic today.

 **(X)**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he felt the weight on top of him move and hurriedly being thrown off of him. He could also hear voices. Naruto shook his head in order to clear his vision. Once it was clear enough to stop seeing stars and the outlines of what appeared to be two people. One was a male that was kneeling before him examining him, most likely looking for injuries. He was wearing what had appeared to be what a supervisor wore, much like Kasey but without the leather jacket. The man has light brown hair and green eyes with a mustache and was rather tall. He had his eyebrow raised at him, he was obviously curious.

The second was a female wearing an almost similar outfit like his except instead of wearing sweatpants she had on grey shorts with black gloves and brown boots with long black socks. She had on a pair of green circular glasses. She had a worried look on her narrow face. The girl has grey eyes with a bluish hue around her pupils, and short bobbed black hair. She was rather skinny and tall. Which made it all the more odd seeing someone like her working at a company like OPS. Normally females didn't work at OPS, you could probably guess why. The ones who did were a lot stronger then the ones that didn't. It was rough a job after all.

"Why hello there…" the man started and trailed off, silently asking for the male in front of him his name.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto." the teen said rubbing his head for the second time to day. "Where am I?" Naruto questioned the the male.

The man grunted, "You are at the Capital City Hub," the male informed the blond before standing up and crossing his arms, "So Mr. Naruto, care to explain why you are in this trailer?" he finished hardening his gaze which did little to affect Naruto. He had Kushina Uzumaki as his mother, no male could hope to match up to one of her glares. That made the blond shudder at the thought, he would receive one of those looks when he got back home. God help him. The male coughed seeing the blonde stare off into space.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kinda fell asleep behind a package wall, and I guess someone locked me in the trailer." Naruto laughed embarrassedly. This whole situation was making him look like an idiot and a slacker. The girl behind the man seemed amused by his answer and giggled. The male didn't seem to share her amusement but rather rubbed his chin in thought. He was mulling over the blond's answer.

"That would explain everything," the man determined out loud, "Then the trailer hit a bump in the road which caused the box wall to fall." He summarized.

Naruto knew something else had happened but decided not to correct the man, "Uh, yeah...let's go with that." He agreed with his cheeks turning a light pink from embarrassment because of being the cause and the sole reason that the box wall to fall on himself.

His response caused the man's eyes to narrow as he looked at the blond. The girl with the glasses turned away from him with a smile on her lips. It seemed she figured out that something else had happened, that or he was too afraid or too embarrassed to say what really happened. She was quite observant. "Right," the man said easing up a bit, "I'm Misto Baskic, the supervisor of the 12. Behind me is Ami, she is the unloader that found you." he told Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned at the girl gratefully, said girl looked away from the blond with a light blush on her face at his smile. Naruto turned his head to the man, "It nice to meet you two. Now," Naruto stood up from his spot on the boxes and started to stretch before the pair, "It's been a long day for me and I have a long walk back home."

"I would say so," the man agreed, "coming from Cambridge after all." he said knowingly.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head at the man, ' _Cambridge? What the hell is this guy on?'_ "Cambridge?" Naruto questioned confusedly by the place the man had said. This trailer was from Uzushiogakure, not Cambridge. He knew that as a fact. He was the loader for this trailer in Uzushiogakure. So that left the question, why the hell did the man say Cambridge?

The man became muddled by the blonds questioning tone and look, "Yes Cambridge." The man restated, "This dock takes in all arrival trailers from Cambridge, thus my reasoning you are from Cambridge."

Naruto looked at the man like he was an idiot, "This trailer is from Uzushiogakure," Naruto waved the man off but then saw the shocked looks from the pair. The girl put both of her hands to her mouth as she gasped, the man looked stunned, "This is from Uzushiogakure, right?" he questioned, now unsure of where it was from. He had never heard of one of the trailers stopping before they got to their destination. OPS was very specific about that crap. They had too many useless rules that didn't make sense, well to anyone who wasn't in the corporate side of OPS. Stupid paper pushers. They really didn't know how run their own company!

"That is not possible…" the girl spoke up for the first time looking at the Misto with fear. Misto broke out of his shock and got in front of the girl protectively. Naruto's danger senses were screaming at him. Something wasn't right about the way they were acting. He knew very well that the two places never really got along, but their reaction to the usage of the name of Uzushiogakure made it seem that they had been enemies rather than allies for the last twenty something years. "You're not from Uzushiogakure...are you?" she asked fearfully backing away from Naruto.

Naruto had no idea what was going on at the moment but decided that honesty was the best policy, "Yes?" His answer caused the two's eyes to widened at his statement. Naruto knew at that very moment, he had fucked up big time. Well that was the last time he will ever use that saying again! Honestly was the best policy his ass!

"He's an enemy of the state! Ami get security now!" the man beckoned of her in a hurried tone. She quickly turned on her heels and went to run and get the security force. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his deep pocket and threw it at the man. Naruto had chosen the male for the sole reason that the girl would be easier to get information out of rather than the male. The girl appeared to be shy while the man seemed more reserved.

The man had no military training or experience as a fighter so he fell quickly to the projectile. The kunai sunk deep into the man's neck as blood poured out from the wound, though that didn't matter. The man was dead and the girl was making a break for the exit. He could not let her get away or he was a dead man. In a burst of speed that made his father famous he appeared before the girl, much to her horror. She let out a shriek of terror at seeing him in front of her.

Naruto lashed out at the girl with a kick that sent her flying backwards past the dead body of Misto that was now laying in a pool of its own blood. She smashed right into a row boxes and was covered by them as they fell on top of her. Naruto quickly slammed the doors closed and locked the doors from the inside. Leaving him, the dead body, and Ami locked in the trailer. If she wanted to get out of the trailer, she was going to have to get past him, and from the looks of it she wasn't a fighter. She had no chance of escaping. Naruto was going to get answers, something big had happened by their reaction, something that was very important that he need to know. Something that had to do with Uzushiogakure, his home.

The man had declared him an enemy of the state which only meant that the Empire saw someone from Uzu as an enemy.

Had the Empire attacked Uzu? Or had his mother finally talked his father into fighting against them and help the Revolutionary Army? Whatever the reason was, he was going to find out what the heck was going on.

Naruto heard the girl scream from behind him. He turned his head to look at her and saw she was looking at the dead body on the floor of the trailer. "I wouldn't scream again," he warned her getting her attention, her eyes were wide and fearful as they lock with his, "These trailers from Uzushiogakure are sound proof, no one will hear you scream." The girl froze like a statue at his words. Then he realized just how dark what he had said sounded, and waved his hand defensively, "Not like I'm going to do anything that would cause you to scream! I just need answ-"

Naruto was cut off by the girl who started crying, she was completely terrified by what she was seeing. Naruto's mouth dropped as he looked around for something to stop the girl from crying, "Wait don't, don't cry!" Naruto started walking closer to the girl, which he found out was a mistake. She only cried louder as he came closer to the girl. Naruto knew he didn't have much time before someone found the closed door trailer, so he was pressed with time, playing the nice guy card wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he steeled himself and strolled up to the girl with purpose, even against her protests and screams to not kill her. Naruto pick up the fearful girl who tried to scream and struggle her way out of his grasp, "I need answers, and I need them 'now'." he emphasize now to show his seriousness.

"Please don't kill me." she pleaded stuttering over each word as tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto didn't like what he was doing. He was a nice guy by nature but this had to be done.

"Then answer my questions," she nodded rapidly so he started, "First question, what day is it?" he interrogated.

"March 12, 1024!" she answered hurriedly with tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?! I've been in that trailer for six days?!" The blond practically shouted at her, he couldn't believe that he was knocked out that long by a fucking box! His voice rising caused the girl to close her eyes and look away from him. Her motion showed that she was used to being hit. That made Naruto feel worse about what he was doing. It seemed that she was abused at some point.

"Second question, where in capital city are we?" he asked not losing the tone of voice he had chosen.

"We're in the Northern district closest to the castle." she answered his question as she weeped. Naruto grit his teeth, he was very far from home indeed, and most likely the deepest you could be in enemy territory. Fantastic.

Naruto pulled Ami closer to himself, an action that made her even more fearful, "What of Uzushiogakure?" he demanded of her heatedly. The girl started to shake at the look he was giving her. She was so scared she couldn't speak. She knew very well he would not like the answer she would have to give him. "Answer me!" He yelled shaking her.

"Their gone!" she wailed completely horrified about him snapping on her. She knew he was going to killing her in a fit of rage. Especially so when he found out the truth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her not completely understanding what she had meant, "What do you mean by 'their gone'?" he hissed.

"They were completely wiped out by the Empire!" she screamed at him. At that very moment, Naruto's world had been rocked and shattered. He was thunderstruck.

Naruto dropped the girl as he stepped back from her. He was not prepared for that answer. He had not expected for his country to be completely wiped out. He had only been out for six days...how could Uzushiogakure fall so fast? It didn't make sense. ' _This is a dream, right? This can't be real.'_ the blond thought sadly trying his best not break down. Right now he didn't have all the facts of what had happened, so he would have to piece it together as best he could and find out more.

Ami landed on her rear end on the cold, wet floor of the trailer. She had landed in some kind of liquid. Her eyes trailed downwards and saw the dark red color of blood she was sitting in. The blood from Misto had inched its way all the way over to them. It had splatter against her legs, her lower back, hands, and arms when she fell into it. Seeing herself covered in her boss's blood made her sick to her stomach. She threw up knowing she was covered in blood and that she was possibly next on the chopping block.

Naruto was using the wall of the trailer as support keep himself upright, ' _Okay let's do this…'_ he thought as he began to brainstorm, ' _I know I have been in this trailer for six days... so that would mean the Empire would have attacked on the... seventh.'_ Naruto's watery eyes widened as he realized what day that was before he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, "The festival of Uzu…" he whispered darkly to himself. They had attacked when almost the entire nation was celebrating. It was a great plan catching the enemy napping, especially one that believed they were in a time of peace with the nation that would attack them. It was a great plan, if you were on the attacking side that is. That and since he was not there to help out in the fight, they would be at a severe disadvantage. ' _Yes but even then it would take more than four days to take down Uzu, so what happened?'_

Naruto tossed a glare at the girl that was now throwing up on the floor, ' _She wouldn't know anything about the military matters, though she might know something about what happened at Uzushio.'_ "Ami…" he called to her but she didn't respond to him and proceed to upchuck once again. Naruto frowned at her, "Don't make me say your name again." he warned in a less than serious tone. God he felt like an ass. She turned to look at him weakly. She was covered in blood and her own bodily fluids, seeing this, Naruto walked towards her, picked her up out of the mess and sat her down on a couple of boxes. "Is there anything, anything at all you can tell me about Uzushiogakure?" he asked softly. The girl couldn't take much more mental stress by the looks of her. She looked ready to pass out in fact.

Ami had reasoned to herself, that the more helpful she was, the less the man would want to kill her. So she would continue to answer his questions as best as she could, "The Empire wiped out most of Uzushiogakure within four days," she said weakly and hiccuped a couple of times as she spoke to him, "The rest of the fleeing people from the nation are being rounded up by the Empire and the Revolutionary Army. All citizens loyal to the Empire are supposed to turn in anyone from Uzu to the authorities as soon as they are discovered or they will become an accomplice and trialed the same, execution." Ami finished by taking her glasses off and wiping her eyes of tears, but more seem to follow after.

Naruto's hands had tightened so much that his knuckles were white and his nails were digging into his skin drawing blood. Oh how he hated the Empire more and more as Ami talked to him. They were hunting his people to the brink of extinction, while the Revolutionary Army was most likely trying to save as many people as they could while getting new recruits for their cause.

Naruto growled at the thought of his people being rounded up by both parties, one for death, and the other to help fight in a hopeless war. So death no matter who had picked them up! There wasn't much he could do at the moment to help his people either. He was stuck behind enemy lines, and unless he wanted to be discovered and killed which would make his people despair more so than they already were, then he might as well not try something. This all happened because had fallen asleep in a fucking OPS trailer. The gods must love him.

Naruto looked at the black haired girl. Nevertheless about what he felt and thought at the moment, the girl in front of him was most helpful and had given him the answers he had wanted without incident, so for that he was grateful. He bowed to her, "Thank you for your answers," Ami was stunned to see someone who had just killed someone right before her, someone she had feared was going to kill her, bow to her. It made the whole situation feel...odd. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her? So her helpfulness had saved her?

"I apologize that this ended the way it did." He said sadly gesturing to Misto, "You forget a thousand things daily, make sure this is one of them." he quoted not knowing from where either. She tilted her head at the male not seeing that coming but quickly found sleep as he hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out cold. Naruto sighed to himself as he laid her down. Well he was in the Empire's territory now.

Naruto walked to the body of the man he had killed and knelt down to his level. He sighed regretfully at taking the life of a civilian. He reached down and pulled out the kunai that was buried into the man's neck. He cleaned the weapon with the back of the man's shirt that wasn't bloody and pocketed the weapon. Afterall, the kunai would be a dead giveaway that someone from Uzushiogakure had breached their borders and was among them. Only people from Uzu used them and were efficient enough to make them deadly.

Naruto would also have to get a new get up as well. The back of his shirt had the name Uzumaki on the back for lord's sakes! He would have to find/steal a jacket. Naruto gave one more glance at the girl before opening the trailer. He poked his head out of the doors to make sure no one was around. Hopefully Naruto hadn't been discovered by the night sort team, if not he would have a lot less problems. Night sort was the time between ten PM to three AM. Not many people worked during night sort, only a select few so he might be able to sneak away unnoticed.

Naruto thanked god that he was lucky enough to have not been discovered by night sort, because no one was in the general area. Naruto hopped out of the trailer and went for the supervisor's desk, because at all OPS, the coat rack was always next to the supervisor's desk. Naruto was happy to see that jackets were hanging on the rack. He took a black one and quickly threw it on. It was a little big, but nothing that would make him stick out. Naruto put his hands into his pockets and causally walked out of the OPS building.

He was glad that the company was still around and not completely destroyed. OPS was a company that had started in Uzushiogakure, but the main headquarters was located here in Capital City. That was thanks to the Empire by making a large financial deal with OPS. The current Prime Minister of the Empire, really liked their services. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by the sight of the capital. It was huge and looked beautiful. Well the part he was in anyway. The castle or capital building was massive, and awe-striking. He couldn't tell what it looked like completely because of night-time sky. Sure this was his first time outside of Uzushio as civilian, but he couldn't be happy. This place, after all, was the cause of his home's destruction.

The first thing he had to do at the moment was find out as much as he can about the attack. He was most likely heading to a bar, to listen in on the soldiers of the Empire. He then had to find a place to stay. Thankfully both the Empire and Uzushio used the same currency. He also had to change his last name and find some new clothes, having his last name on the back of his awesome orange shirt, was not going to help him at all. Naruto walked down one of the many streets of the Capital City looking for a den of lions that had attacked his home. It was information gathering time.

Thankfully he had some skill in this field thanks to his godfather, Jiraiya. Thinking more about his godfather made him think about everybody else. He sure hoped that his friends were okay and they made it out of the city. He had already lost enough by the sounds of things. What Ami had told him was enough to send him to his knees with despair and anger, but he was strong and had an unbreakable will. He would have faith that everything would work out. Maybe this attack wasn't really over and was only propaganda to make the citizens believe that their Empire was stronger than Uzushio. That had happened many times in war. He didn't really have much to go on, but he would soon find out the truth. How good or bad it really was.

One thing was for sure though, Naruto Uzumaki was in a hostile state surrounded by the enemy. He had better watch his back while he was here, who knows what this place had in store for him. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore bloodshed tonight.

 **(A/N: Alright another chapter updated. I wonder if I can them all done before I can go to work? Probably not.)**


	3. A Tactical Bar Grab

**Arc One: The Fall**

 **Chapter Two: A Tactical Bar Grab**

"He was killed by a wound to the neck," a man in armor informed the man he was escorting to the trailer in the OPS warehouse, "He was either stabbed or was hit by a throwing weapon of some kind." he continued by saying, "We aren't for certain which." He told the supposed doctor. The doctor was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He has glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white trench coat. He also has a black briefcase in his left hand. This was the man known as Dr. Stylish. The doctor then threw up some rose petals as he entered/skipped into the trailer with his free hand and did a hair flip. Much to the bewilderment of all the soldiers that watched him.

"Well then, let's take a look see, huh?" the man responded to the soldier's previous comment. He pulled on blue surgical gloves to make them tighter. The man walked right up to the dead body and examined the wound in the neck. "It would appear that this man is dead." He declared sadly. Though he didn't really care too much.

The small group of soldiers that had been alerted of the murder looked at each other. Each with their own looks and opinions of the man before them.

"Was that his professional opinion?" one said sarcastically not believing what he had just said. The trailer was full of blood damn it!

Another looked at the man disappointedly, "I can't even." there was no words for this man at the moment. He had to be messing around, right?

The third one shook his head, "What part of 'killed' did he not understand?" he knew this man was a well known doctor. Maybe he hadn't been as clear as he thought he was when he explained it to the man.

The leader became angry and turned to the third man in his squad, "Who is this man!?" he yelled with his face going red in anger. "I said bring me a professional, not a joke!" While the squad leader continued to yell at the man the good doctor continued to examine the injury and actually cleaned the wound to get a better look at its shape. A smile crossed his lips, he knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Relax squad leader," Dr. Stylish smiled reassuring as he stood up and turned to the group getting their attention before becoming a little more serious. He decided to give them his full analysis, "This man was killed by a throwing weapon." he informed the group of soldiers pointing at the body, "The weapon the assailant used was thrown with great force and accuracy. The weapon actually went through the back of the neck just a bit. We can also tell that the weapon used has a triangular shape to it as well by the way the wound is shaped. There are only a few weapons with that kind of shape, but only one with this size. A kunai, thus there is a shinobi among us. How exciting!"

The eyes of all the soldiers in the trailer widened with shock. "A shinobi!? This far in our boarders? Impossible!" one of the soldiers rejected the idea. Shinobi were some of the most dangerous enemies, especially in such a large place to hide like Capital City.

"Are you absolutely positive?" the man who had gotten the doctor in the first place questioned stepping forward.

"Oh I know their handy work when I see it, their so stylish. This is a shinobi, one of the last if General Esdeath's blitz of the island was a total success." The doctor said pushing up his glasses with a smug look. He very well knew that Esdeath's attack was very successful. He had gotten so many new test subjects, hopefully he came across one of the bijuu holders! Oh, the experiments he could run on one of those individuals. He had always wondered what a bijuu was made of, how it was created, how they selected a person to be a bijuu holder, and the power they had. From what he had found out, from an inside source, there wasn't any bijuu holder in the Empire's hands just yet. If there was, it was hidden away and only very select people would know about it.

The squad leader took action immediately, "You!" he pointed at one of the other soldiers, "Get the Imperial Police Captain, Ogre. He must be alerted right away!"

"Sir!" the man saluted and took off to find Ogre.

' _Ogre huh, this might be right down his alley.'_ Stylish thought. The squad leader rounded on him.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" the leader demanded of the doctor hoping they might be able to get more information on the attacker.

"Well we know he wears a size ten." The doctor laughed happily. The squad leader looked at the man questioningly. Dr. stylish smiled at the cluelessness of the leader and pointed to what appeared to be a footprint in the blood. "Now I'm not no detective, but I believe you can follow the trail or the scent of this poor fools blood." The squad leader nodded at the doctor's words.

"Right, the rest of you see if you can find some kind of trail." he order the other two men in his command. They saluted and went off to follow his orders. The two men were quick to find the trail of blood that led to a coat rack. The trail went to an exit but they started to notice that the more the person had walked, the less blood stuck to the ground until there was nothing to follow. The two looked at each other, "I think this all we got until we get the dogs." he said blandly while the other shrugged.

"Might as well go tell the squad leader what we found. You want to go tell, or should I?" he asked boredly. The other man didn't respond which caused him to sigh, "Fine...I'll go." he grunted and walked off to inform the squad leader what they had found.

 **(xxxXxx)**

Naruto's right eye twitched in annoyance. He had come to this bar to get answers about the fall of Uzushio, not to be hit on by some blond bimbo. She had just sidled up next him and hit him with this opening line, "Hey there good lookin," she flirted wrapping her arm around him. Naruto felt her press herself against him so her assets rubbed against him. Her seducing may have worked, if she didn't reek of alcohol! He hated alcohol, it caused people to do stupid things and make them not able to think straight. Who needs alcohol? Drinking was not a habit he was picking up at anytime. She smiled at him sweetly, "You don't look like you're from here, I can offer some friendly advice-"

"Not interested," Naruto declined her offer then took a swig of water from his glass. He was not in mood for this shit.

She frowned at him. The young woman sitting next to Naruto has short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants that were cut open showing the inside of her thighs, boots and a scarf around her neck. She pouted dejectedly "Aww are you sure, I mean it might be helpful to you." she purred at the end taking his arm and putting it between her breasts. The drunken blush on her face seemed to increase when she did that.

' _I feel like a scratching post for a cat,'_ Naruto thought as his eye twitched once again as he gave a light glare at her which his reddening cheeks ruined, something she didn't seem to notice, ' _Can't seem to take a hint, can you?'_ the blond thought angrily. Sure he would have been happy to talk to this beautiful girl any other time, but since he WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS HOMELAND, it made it pretty hard to enjoy himself and the situation he was in. Naruto found himself getting very annoyed, didn't she realize that he knew she was trying to con him? He was shinobi, deception was in the job description. Naruto was glaring at her as she seemed to keep talking and talking. He finally had it and sighed, "Hey, why don't you con someone else to pay your bar tab." he spoke loud enough for her to hear and not the bartender that was eyeing her.

"Err," the girl said not expecting that kind of reply at all. ' _How did he know!?'_ This wasn't good, he had found her out in a couple of seconds! Maybe she tried a little too hard? Seeing that this would get her nowhere now that she knew he had caught on to her, she stood up to leave. Boy she thought he was going to be easy to persuade, now she felt a little embarrassed. The younger guys were the easiest to trick, yet he had find out her ploy. She was stopped as someone grabbed her arm. She look to see that Naruto had grabbed her arm. She raised her eyebrow at him. ' _What does he want now?'_ she wondered. He had already figured out her little scam, so what could he possibly want.

He gestured for her to sit down, which she did, "Now that may have been one of the oldest tricks in the books," Leone's eye twitched in irritation, was this guy calling her old or was he just rubbing in the fact that he had caught her before she could con him. Seeing him smirk at her told her that it was a little bit of both. "You forgot to introduce yourself." he told her and gave her a smile that was genuine rather than the 'I caught you smile'. "I'm Naruto," he paused for a second.

Naruto paused to think of a last name that he could use. He definitely could not use Uzumaki. That was when his brain had blasted him with the great idea to use his father's last name before he became the Hokage. "Namikaze."

"Well _Naruto~_ ," she sang cheerfully before pointing at herself with her thumb, "You can call me Leone." she grinned at Naruto. She then narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not much of gentleman." she said crossing her arms under her breasts and pushing them up more. Naruto stared at them and then back at her to see she had caught him staring with a knowing smile.

"Oh, how so?" Naruto responded to her statement with a raised eyebrow.

"A gentleman is supposed to pay for a lady." she declared brightly as if she won a debate with that one liner.

Naruto was quick with his tongue however, "Lady?" He questions looking around the bar, "What lady?" He finished his little jest. She quickly caught on to his joke. She lightly punched him in the arm which caused him to laugh. "Oi take it easy! I was only kidding!" Naruto laughed at her anger while she looked away from him. Naruto looked at the blonde next to him. She was definitely an odd one, though that may have been to the alcohol consumption. Naruto didn't really know what had possessed him to stop the woman from leaving, but he did. He might as well see if she knew anything about Uzu while she was here next to him. Who knows, she might know something. "How about I make you a deal?" Naruto caught her attention.

She looked at him curiously, "What kind of deal?" she asked.

"Information for your bar tab." Naruto presented the deal to Leone.

She perk up at his deal, "Oh I see you have come around-"

Naruto cut her off raising his hand at her, "No not that bullshit you tried offering from before," she deflated at his remark to her information, "I have my own questions that I need answers for. You answer them, I'll pay for your drinks."

"What happens if I don't know the answer to one or more of your questions?" she asked still remaining cheery.

"I'll still pay for it, deal?" he asked putting his hand out for to shake. She thought it over for a little more than two whole seconds, before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"You good sir, have a deal." she smiled happily at having her drinks paid. "Ask away."

Naruto motioned for to get close to him. She could tell that whatever he wanted to ask was something he wanted to keep on the down low. The bar was crowded and anyone could eavesdrop in on their conversation. She leaned closer to him but wasn't ready for the bomb he was about to drop.

"Tell me what you know of Uzushiogakure," he whispered into her ear.

 **(xxXxx)**

Ogre found himself being led to the OPS building by one of his night squads. Ogre was a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He has an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He has a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were quite sharp. He has on a suit of armor typical for the Imperial Police.

Ogre was already aware of situation before him. After he had made the man leading him to the OPS plant stop his incoherent rambling and actually talk like a normal person so he could understand him. Ogre had called three whole squads of the Imperial Police force to the location. If they had a ninja on their hands, things could get quite messy. He would have called a whole city wide search but knew that could be an opportunity for the ninja to sneak away. They had to be careful on how they handled things. If they caused a panic, the ninja could easily slip away in the confusion. So they had to not alert the shinobi to them. So the best way of doing that, was to keep this quiet. It was the best option. So that meant no dogs.

That was if it was a ninja, this could also have been a Night Raid attack as well. Those slippery bastards always seemed to get away and caused mayhem with some of his most important 'clients'. How was a man suppose to take bribes if there was no one to give them? They were cutting into his secondary income and he didn't like it at all. Afterall he was "The king of the city".

"Just this way captain!" the man informed Ogre as he slammed the door to the OPS building open and led him to the trailer. They had past by one soldier who had saluted at Ogre when he entered.

Before they got to go in the trailer Ogre observed that there was a girl with a blanket wrapped around her sitting on a couple of boxes outside of the trailer. She seemed to be recovering from a state of shock. Orge pointed at her, "What is she doing her at the crime scene?" He demanded to know looking at his subordinate.

"She was found knocked unconscious in the trailer, she wasn't up when I left sir." he told his captain trying to be as helpful as he could.

Ogre nodded then turned to going to the trailer, "I'll have a word with her after I'm done in the trailer. Watch her, make sure she goes nowhere." he ordered and climbed into the trailer. The first thing he noticed was the blood on the floor, the scattered boxes, and three males surrounding a male body on the ground. He saw the two IP's salute at him while he took notice of the other male, a man he knew of very well. "Dr. Stylish?" he questioned not expecting to see him as the examiner of the body.

"Oh, Ogre." he said merely gazing up at him before going back to cleaning up his stuff, "Were you having a good evening?" the man questioned with a smiled not looking at him.

"I was," Ogre replied casually crossing his arms, "I see you have already made your verdict on the case." He reasoned. If Dr. Stylish was the one who said the culprit was a shinobi, then it had to be. The man was a genius and a highly respected individual within the Empire. He knew what he was talking about.

"Oh yes, I'm a hundred percent certain." he answered the massive man. He put a hand on his cheek, "I remember all things stylish, their handy work is very much so." he gave a small waved of the hand.

"So we can be certain that there is a shinobi lose in the city. The girl outside the trailer can give us his description. That should make finding him easier." Ogre told the people in the trailer. The sooner they found this shinobi the better. They would have him within three days if things went right and the girl could give them a decent description of the ninja.

"Is she up?" the Doctor tilted his head at Ogre. Ogre nodded but he didn't anticipate Dr. Stylish to sprint past him and flip out of the trailer. "Splendid!" he exclaimed. The mad doctor pushed up his glasses as he landed on the ground. He notice he had an audience of three whole squads of soldiers. They were all looking at him oddly, well the ones that didn't have on helmets that is. "How was my landing?" he asked one of the soldiers, the male looked confused, "Was it stylish?"

"Uh, yes?" he said not sure how to answer the question.

Dr. Stylish rubbed his chin as he nodded to himself, ' _Such a stylish exit.'_ he pondered to himself. He quickly turned on his heels and headed towards the girl. The girl was looking at him with her mouth a gap just a bit. She must have been in awe at his very stylish exit. The girl looked at the soldier that had been ordered by Ogre to watch her. He merely facepalmed at the doctor's actions which caused the girl to back at the man only to find him peering down at her. He was a lot closer than what she wished he was.

Before he could ask anything Ogre jumped out of the trailer and gave orders to the three groups of soldiers. After he was done he went up to the three, "Alright, let's get this over with." he said irately as a soldier with a notepad walked up to Ogre. The man was ready to write down the male's description. "I'll make this brief; what did the person look like?" he questioned.

The girl gulped, "He has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, um…" Ami thought about it some more. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She knew Naruto killed Misto, but what would happen to her if they weren't successful in finding him? He would coming looking for her, that and he did let her live. So she would repay that small act of kindness and not spit on it like some people would have. So she wouldn't give them his most defining features, the whisker marks. She could also see that the tall muscular man was becoming impatient. "...he also has a rounded face and was in his teens. He was wearing a orange OPS shirt, has black sweatpants and black boots. He also had on a pair of gloves." Ogre nodded at the description and waved the man off.

"Alright," he started, "I'll have you come in later for our sketch artist." Ogre informed her. "Now tells what happened." he demanded with his authoritative voice.

"Well it all started when he woke up. You see I found him covered in boxes inside the trailer. I went and got Misto. That was when he started to wake up. When he woke up he was in a daze, but when he got out of it he seem really friendly. That was when he told us he had fallen asleep in the trailer." Ami was interrupted by the one, and the only, Dr. Stylish.

"So like, when does this story fall apart?" he inquired.

She frowned at his lack of interest and blunt uncaring attitude, "Right after that, actually." she reply as the memoirs flashed through her mind. The terror she felt when they found out that Naruto was from Uzushio, "Misto had suggested that the boy came from Cambridge because the trailer came from the OPS in that sector, but that when the blond said that it was from Uzushiogakure! That was when things went downhill…" she trailed off again. She was brought back from her memories when the soldier behind her nudged her. "...he said he was from Uzu and that was where Misto had told me to get security. The man must've became startled and lashed out at Misto." She went on with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Dr. Stylish disregarded this and asked, "Yes this must have been very traumatizing, but did you see how he Killed this Misto."

The girl cringed at his bluntness, "No my back was turned," Dr. Stylish didn't seem to like that answer very much.

"Go on," Ogre told her demandingly.

"Well after he killed Misto, he chased after me. He appeared right in front of me and kicked me in the stomach. I was sent flying back into the box wall near the back of the trailer. That was where he started asking questions."

"So you were interrogated." the captain stated, "What did he want?" Ogre grunted.

She looked at the beast of a man, "Well he asked me what day it was..."

The three looked at each then back at the girl, "What day it was?" the Imperials asked.

"Well I told him that it was the twelfth of March. He seemed shocked by that, he had said something about being in the trailer for six days. I think he was knocked unconscious by a box that fell on him."

Ogre looked at Dr. Stylish, "It would seem he was in the trailer before the attack on Uzushio."

"Apparently," the stylish doctor replied and waved for the girl to continue.

"He then asked me what part of the city he was in and told him that he was in the northern district the closest part to the castle." She told the small group. "He then asked me about Uzushiogakure…"

The doctor had put two and two together, the look on the girl's face told him everything he needed to know. Dr. Stylish looked at Ogre, "It would seem this shinobi knows of what happened to Uzu, well some of it. So he most likely would want to find out more about his home." he clapped his hands together, "He would be looking for information, and where would you find information on such topics?" he asked Ogre amusedly. The dimwit that the captain was, could easily put such a thought together, after all he loved visiting these places in his time off.

"A bar or a tavern." Ogre realized. He quickly marched off to give new orders to his men. It was man hunting time. They had the man's general looks and knew places he might be. "Alright you guys have your orders, find me that shinobi!" he barked out his order.

"Sir!" the men saluted and marched off to find the teen with Ogre leading a group of men. Dr. Stylish watched them leave before taking his leave. The mad doctor had forgotten to explain his reasoning completely. From what he could tell from the girl's story, it seem that this ninja was skilled. He was able to deal with the problems at hand rather fastly. He had chosen the female to interrogate because the dead male would have put up more of a fight and take much more time to get questions out of. So this person also head a decent head on his shoulders.

The doctor smirked looking at the trail of blood leading from the trailer, ' _Oopsy, its seems I forgot to mention that he could be tracked by the trail of the blood. Oh well, one of my humanoid danger beast could find his trail. Back to the lab~'_ the man sang in his head. He just hope Hana was ready, it would be very disappointing if he couldn't find the trail for this shinobi, he was still in the experimental stages. Though he wasn't expecting much from him. There was still a lot of work to be done before he was truly ready.

 **(xXx)**

Leone eyes had widen at what Naruto had just said to her. She was looking at him with a look of pure shock. How could she not, what he had just asked was one of the biggest events to happen since the forming of the Revolutionary Army. The look on his face meant he was deadly serious about the topic. She gulped down the air that was stuck in her throat, "Uh, yeah...sure." she became earnest as well and looked around the bar for a second, "May I ask why you want to know about it?" she queried him.

Naruto folded his hands in front of his face, "I had friends there and some family visiting the island for the festival. I haven't heard anything from them since then, you can guess why." he lied. Naruto was actually surprised that his lied sounded good and believable for once. Unlike all the other times. Her face took a look for the grim which gave him the answer he was looking for, whatever happened, it wasn't good.

"Then I feel for you, it wasn't pretty from what I heard, for both sides." She told him, "Well from what I heard, the Empire had lost one whole Army to the invasion." Naruto looked at Leone perplexed at what she had said. She made it sound like there was more than one. Seeing his questioning look she answer let the cat out of the bag, "They sent three whole armies to face them."

"Three?" he question disbelievingly.

She nodded looking out of the corner of her eyes at him, "Yes, these weren't any cannon folder armies were talking about either, these were the strongest the Empire had to offer. Uzushio was completely overwhelmed by the attack. The ones that somehow managed to escape the massacre went straight to the Revolutionary Army or went into hiding. I also heard that the empire lost some of their territories to the north. The northern Tribes took advantage of the Empire being stretched thin and started moving in. Tough they dispatched the Black Cross Army to deal with them." she became more grim as she finished. For a good reason.

Nobody fucked with the Empire's Black Cross. They were one of the strongest Armies on the planet under the leadership of general...general...Um what was his name again? He remembered the picture, he had short black hair, no long light blue hair, wait! It was girl! Or was it a guy? Ahh fuck it, it wasn't important. He did know however that the general was a complete lunatic that was totally bloodthirsty. The general was also the strongest of all the Empire's top soldiers.

Then a dark look appeared on face, _'Now I_ _remember... 'her'.'_

"Was the Black Cross a part of the attack?" he asked rubbing his temples.

"Yes, the Black Cross, White Haven, and Golden Star were the three armies. Golden Star was crushed. White Haven was barely making any headway, un-"

"Until Black Cross showed up." Naruto finished her in mid sentence. Black Cross by themselves would have been a major problem, two other armies on top of it was overkill. So they soften Uzu up with Golden Star, spearhead them with White Haven, then set the spear on fire with Black Cross. Yep, that ought a do it. He stood up from his stool and toss the girl a single coin, "Thanks," he said with appreciation.

She caught his 'single' coin angrily. "Oi," she caught his attention, "What is this?" She had heard him right when he said he'd pay for her bar tab, not one drink! Nobody scammed her and got away with it.

He turned to her and pointed at her hand with the coin in it, "You might want to check again." He chuckled at her. She opened her hand to see one of the most expensive pieces of currency one could own. A platinum coin. She could most likely buy the whole damn bar with this thing alone. Her widened eyes looked up to where the teen was, only to find he had left. She went to go after him but found the bartender blocking her.

"You forgot to pay." The man told her sternly with his hand doing the 'give me my money motion'.

She looked at him with a smug look, "Oh, I hope you have change for a platinum coin." She said casually as she tossed the man the coin. The man's eyes bugged out of his head seeing the coin. He was going to be a very wealthy man with this. "Yeah, I'm like buying this place now." Leone waved rushing past the man and heading out after the blond.

She heard the man yell, "Sold!" after her. She didn't really care that she had bought a bar, she was more interested with this Naruto person. Someone who had that kind of money could easily help out 'their' cause, and he was throwing around that kind of money for information.

He couldn't have gotten that far away from her. When she ran outside, she saw no one. The teen was gone, like some mysterious stranger. Like he was never in the bar in first place. "Shit."

 **(X)**

Naruto could be seen walking down the almost empty streets of the Capital city. Well at least he found out everything he had wanted to know. Naruto went up to a lamp post and sat underneath the light. He put his knees up to his chest as he thought more about what happened and what he had found out. There just so happened to be a can next to him. Feeling uncontrollable rage filling him, he popped up from his spot and punted the can off into the air. He started looking around for something else to hit. His home, his family, his friends, were all taken away from him. A power started to surge below the surface. He wanted to ki-

' _No! Stay in control! Don't let your emotions get the better of you, especially rage.'_ Naruto told himself. He breathed in and out and got in control of himself again. The Last thing he wanted to do was let lose that... killing intent in the city. That power had almost started leaking out of him.

If there was one thing he hated about being a Bijuu holder, was the constant battle for control. A Bijuu after all was a demon, no not a demon, a guardian. They were supernatural beings made from a strange power that couldn't really be described. When one is selected to become a bijuu holder, they had to be compatible to their chosen one. Like Naruto, the kyuubi had problems with rage and it would get the best of both them. They also really enjoyed a good nap. Yep he was off topic once again. He sighed to himself as he sat back on the ground. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he thought of all the good times he had in Uzushio. To think that it was all gone was beyond his comprehension. Naruto was bawling his eyes out, but before he could cry more into his sadness, he noticed a shadow looming over him.

Naruto rubbed the tears from his eyes to get a better look at the person in front of him. It was a young girl, well younger then him, by four years or so, maybe three. She has short chest length blonde hair with a fluffy, blue hair accessory. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She was wearing it with white boots. She also has big blue eyes. She was bending down in front of him with a pleasant look on her delicate face. He could tell by the way she looked that she was from a wealthy family, though that begged the question, what was she doing outside at this time of night? Or another question, why was a wealthy person bothering with someone like him?

Her face went from pleasant to concern seeing the state the boy was in, "Are you okay?"

Naruto throw his head up in a bitter laugh, "Obviously." he laughed sarcastically. ' _What an understatement!'_

She frowned at his words, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked worriedly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl, ' _Why does she care?'_

"Not really," he answered easily, much to the girl's disappointment. Naruto stood up from the stony path, "I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto managed to flash out a smile at the girl. "I apologize for my earlier tone, I'm not really myself at the moment." he told her.

The girl smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Namikaze. I do hope you feel better." Naruto would have stopped her and told something along the lines of, ' _Call me Naruto, my father is Mr. Namikaze.'_ Though since he was most likely the last Namikaze left, he would have to accept being called it. "My name is Aria." she joyfully introduced herself. "I saw you sitting out here alone in the cold, do you want to come and sleep with me at my place?" she asked politely with a kind smile.

Naruto blinked at her, she was offering her place for him to stay for the night. Well that was nice of her, but the way she had made it sound, he smirked at the girl, "Sorry, I'm not that kind of person."

"Uh what kind of person?" she questioned tilting her head. ' _Ha! She took the bait!'_ Naruto laughed mentally.

"I'm not much of the one night stand kind of guy," he said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

The girl's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her face flushed completely red, "W-what!?" she stuttered becoming completely embarrassed by him, "No, no, no! I didn't mean like that! All I meant was-" she stopped when he broke out laughing and started rolling around on the ground.

"Your face! Oh my god, your face was priceless!" he cried from the ground. The girl blinked at the boy. ' _Oh, he had been joking.'_ the girl sighed in her head. "Yeah I'll take you up on your offer." Naruto smiled accepting the Aria's offer and dusting himself off as he stood up.

Aria grinned at him, "Wonderful, follow me back to the estate." she waved the boy after him. Naruto followed the girl, easily keeping pace with her. She smiled at him, "So I take it you are new to the city?" she asked but it almost sounded like she knew he wasn't.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah this is my first time I ever left home actually." Naruto told her. _'Well besides that one other time...'_

She seemed relatively shocked, "You never been away from home? Then I know what we are going to do tomorrow." she proclaimed clapping her hands together. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. He had no idea what she was talking about, and what they were going to be doing tomorrow, the girl seemed nice enough though. How bad could this girl be?

"Oh, and what might be?" Naruto inquired absentmindedly.

She grinned at him once again, "I'm going to show you around the city, you know, sightseeing!" she informed him of her plans. This would actually work out very well for the blond. He would be able to get a general layout of the city. That would be pretty good for him. Never know when something like that might come in handy.

Naruto still didn't know what he wanted to do at the moment. He wanted revenge for his people, for his homeland but knew very well that would end in death. He wanted to see who had survived the onslaught, and he wanted to know most of all, what this Empire was about. He didn't really know much about it, but he did know that it was corrupted. How corrupted remained to be seen.

Naruto turned to the girl, "I can't wait, sounds great to me."

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wow I'm killing it today! Still won't be done before work! I think...)**


	4. Dancing with a Demon

**Arc One: The Fall**

 **Chapter Three: Dancing with a Demon**

Naruto stepped out of a fancy horse drawn stagecoach. The stagecoach was red and gold colored with black windows. He hadn't seen or realized that the girl had actually jumped out of it just to come and ask him to stay with her at her place. He thought she lived in the middle of the city, not out this way. Ahh but who cares about that stuff. Naruto helped the girl out the stagecoach, much to the girl's pleasure, "My, such a gentleman." she stated in a courteous manner as she accepted his hand and allowed him to help lower her out of her stagecoach. She graced him with a pleased smile, "Thank you."

Naruto grinned at her, "Ahh, it was nothing." Naruto assured her. Aria started walking down the path with her hands behind her back that prompted Naruto to follow after her. One guard took the carriage away while another followed the pair and kept alert of attack, though that seemed odd. He made a mental note to look into that matter. Then he saw it... Naruto whistled, "Well, dang." Naruto said in amazement as he stares at the mansion in front of him. He had stopped in the middle of the road when he saw it and the girl, Aria had stopped a little in front of him and the guard behind him stop as well. Yeah he lived in a pretty big house, but damn.

Did someone really need a house this big? ' _Apparently.'_ he thought and answered his own question with a nod at the end. That and he was amazed that he didn't notice it before hand. It was just way too much house for a single family. Sure he knew rich people demonstrated how much money they had by the things that they owned, but if all the rich people of the Empire spent their money like this, then damn. This girl had some seriously rich parents.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Naruto-san." the girl smiled. Naruto cringed at her, god the formalities.

"Please just call me Naruto. The formalities are too much." Naruto told her as he sighed. Naruto knew that most kids raised by their parents took their traits, ideals, habits, and most importantly, their teachings. So she was probably taught to act formally and all... proper like.

She looked at him for a second and nodded with smile, "If that is what you want Naruto." She waved at him beckoning him to follow her. "Anyway let's get out of the cold. I bet my parents will love to meet you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "They'll just accept anyone off the street?"

His question caused the smaller blond to gaze at him, the was a glint in her eyes, "Oh yes, they do it all the time. My family is from a long line of humanitarians." she told him a little bit about her family's history as they casually strolled to the large metallic gates that led to the mansion. The gates were manned by four armed individuals that opened the gates as soon as they saw the girl. They looked at Naruto once and back to the road. The gates closed right behind them.

Naruto had to smile at the garden leading up to the mansion. Naruto like gardens, it was something he had found out when he was growing up. He loved to raise plants and had a pretty good green thumb. He was a natural, you see what he did there...yeah of course you did! "I like your guys garden, it reminds me of mine." He bet it was something to look at when the sun was shining down on it rather then the lights from the lamps leading up to it.

"You have your own garden?" she questioned him curiously and he nodded at her happily. ' _Hmm, he said that this garden reminds him of his own, so that means he has to be from a country like area. Splendid!'_ she grinned mentally. "So where are you from?"

"Cambridge." Naruto answered after thinking about her question. He had no knowledge of the places outside his homeland, so the only place he really knew about or came to mind was of course Cambridge.

' _Just as I thought!'_ Aria perked up, "Wow that's so far from the capital."

"Yeah…" he answered not really knowing how far it was at all. In fact the only thing he knew about the place was its name. When they got to the porch the two large oak doors were swung open interrupting their conversation as another guard rushed to meet them. Like seriously why was there so much security for a family of humanitarians?

"Mistress Aria, thank heavens you're back...Oh…" the guard paused seeing Naruto, "I see what took you so long. Picking up another one, huh?" He said the last sentence more to himself but Naruto picked it up. ' _So I guess that part about helping others was true.'_ The blond male thought. "Your parents are waiting for you in the living room."

She frowned at the guard, she wanted to talk more with the blond before her parents got a hold of him. She sighed and then nodded in response to the man, "Right, come on Naruto. I bet my parents would love to meet you."

"Whatever you say Aria." Naruto answered not really paying attention, his eyes were shooting around the massive hall he was in. That earlier statement of the rich wanting to show their wealth proved to be very true. These people were loaded. Naruto followed the girl to what appeared to be the living room. There was a large fireplace in the middle of the room, two guards standing behind a seated man with a kind face.

The man, who he was taking a guess was Aria's father, has brown eyes with grey hair and a small mustache above his higher lip. He was wearing a brown suit with a maroon tie, and on his feet were dark brown loafers. On his right was a beautiful blonde haired woman, definitely Aria's mother and where Aria got her good looks from. She had that same smile that Aria has. The woman has long blonde hair that had two long bangs that went down to her breasts, and big blue eyes. She has on a white silk dress that exposed a lot of her chest, and white high heels. The two were seated in fancy green Fauteuils that surrounded a coffee table, there were four chairs around the table.

Naruto followed Aria to her parents, "Hello mother, father." She greeted her parents with a bow and made her way over to the chair then gestured to Naruto, "I also brought us a guest to stay with us for awhile."

"Hello, my Name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself to the four in the room.

Aria's father smiled at him, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Namikaze, come on over so we can take a closer look at you." Naruto did as he was told and sat down at the only available chair left at the table which was right in front of the father.

"My such a handsome one you brought home this time, Aria." the mother teased the teens. Her response caused both teens to blush, more so Aria than Naruto. Naruto was not expecting that complement from the mother so he became a little sheepish and scratch the back of his neck nervously not knowing how to really respond. Aria lightly glared at her mother much to the woman's amusement. The mother turned her gaze fully to Naruto, "So where are you from Naruto?" she inquired with a pleasant smile.

"I'm from Cambridge." Naruto answered Aria's mother.

"My you're such a long way from home, what brings you to the Empire?" the father asked joining in on their conversation.

"Well…", ' _Shit I didn't think this far ahead.'_ the blond cursed in his head. Thinking quick on his feet Naruto came up with something, "...I just thought it was time for a change of scenery, you know. Being stuck all the way out there was kind of boring for me." the blond made up a cover story.

"That's understandable. So what do you hope to gain while you're here in the capital?" Aria's father questioned.

Naruto thought about the question, "I guess a new start pretty much. I'm a fighter so maybe the military or something." That actually wasn't such a bad idea. He would be able to gather information, find weakness, and get dirt on the higher ups. He could do a lot of damage against the Empire if he went down the path he had just told the family. That and people wouldn't expect him to be a shinobi. No shinobi would ever align themselves with the Empire. Well unless they were moles, but those were quickly discovered by the Empire. It was next to impossible to trick them for some reason.

"Oh the military you say?" Naruto nodded at the man, "Well I know some higher ups it the military, I can arrange something if you would like."

"What? Really? That would be awesome!" the blond exclaimed excitedly. ' _Well this would make my time joining them easier. Maybe I don't have work my way through the ranks like I first thought I would.'_ Well it was good to see that the Empire had some good individuals.

"Isn't my husband so helpful?" the man's wife asked.

Naruto stood up and bowed to the family gratefully, "Thank you for all of your help."

"Think nothing of it," the older man said, "Aria." the father called to his daughter.

"Yes father?" Aria answered.

"Why don't you show our guest to his room. He must've had a long day today." the father gave her orders to which she nodded happily.

"Of course," she said delightfully, "Please follow me to your room." she asked Naruto. The already standing Naruto followed the girl out of the room. The parents watched them leave.

"What an interesting young lad don't you think, hun?" Aria's father asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yes, I wonder how he would reacted to what we have in store for him?" a sadistic look crossed the woman's face. "I wonder how he would react to the Yellow Fever?"

"Indeed…" the man spoke with narrowed eyes, "but I prefer more... physical kind of torture."

The woman crossed her arms, "But you had the last guest." the woman pouted.

The man sighed at his wife and stood up, "Fine, fine," he started walking out of room, "He's all yours, honey." he finished and left the room. The woman clapped her hands together in pleasure.

"Excellent!" she chirped. She turned to the guards, "Have the storage house cleaned for our guest. Make sure there is room." she ordered.

They saluted and walked out of the room with Aria's mother walking behind them. Tomorrow night was going to be a blast!

 **(xxxxxxXxxxxxx)**

"Here is your room for your stay with us." the teen girl smiled showing the room to Naruto. Naruto found himself whistling again. This place was so huge. The windows in the hallways were so tall and wide, and now the bedroom he was in was so large that it looked like a master bedroom. The bed could hold at least five people. It was calling to be jumped on! It was calling for him.

A grin crossed his face, "Do you mind?" he asked pointing at the bed. The girl looked at question at the blond.

"Oh, you must want to get some sleep." the realized. "I'll take my leav-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"No, not at all." he answered the girl much to her bewilderment. "I meant this!" the blond yelled taking off from his spot. He did a front flip onto the bed and started jumping on it. "Woah, yeah, this is awesome! This thing is like a trampoline!"

Aria blinked in shock at the blond, he had just gone from acting mature to immature in a second. He was acting like a child much to the girl's amusement. She giggled at his behavior, "My your so childish."

Naruto instantly stopped his jumping spree and pointed at the girl, "Oi! What's the point of having fun if you don't get to act like a child!" the blond declared with a grin and flipped of the bed again. He went the girl Aria and grabbed her hand leaving the girl stunned.

Her face went bright red at his actions, "What are you doing?" she strutted questioningly.

Naruto pulled the girl to the bed with ease. He let her hand go and jumped on the bed, "Come on and join me!" he laughed.

"But we could get in trouble." she said unsurely.

Naruto stopped jumping on the bed and put his hands on his hips and did some sort of weird dance, "Oh the only person who would care is the maid, so come on."

The girl laughed at his dance, ' _Mother and father wouldn't care that much. I'm rich so I can do what I want, right?'_ The girl thought the last part smugly.

"Oi you gonna join me? Or do I have to pull ya up here?" the blond asked getting annoyed by her quietness. Really it was that hard of a decision, have fun or watch someone else have fun. He'd rather everyone have fun.

"Make room then." the girl smile and Naruto grinned at her response. The girl hopped onto the bed and started jumping on it with Naruto.

"See, isn't this fun?" Naruto laughed seeing the girl's delight.

"It has been while since I last did this." she told him. Naruto gained a look of shock. "I remember when I use to do tricks." she recalled her childhood.

"Ha, I use to do that too! Check this out!" the blond laughed and a back flip in the air and land perfectly on his feet.

"That was subpar." She said in a bored tone.

Naruto frowned at her, "Subpar my ass, show me a better move than."

"Fine," she huffed. She did a couple of jumps on the bed and went with a back flip but stopped mid way into it and landed on her back. The bed pushed her back into the air where she finished the backflip and land on her feet and bowed like she had won an award.

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation, "How on Earth does that beat my backflip?" He questioned.

"It just does!" She exclaimed crossing her arms below her chest with a light pink blush dusted across her face, "I wouldn't expect you to understand, idiot."

An annoyed smile spread on his face, "I'm an idiot huh?" the girl nodded at him, his smile twitched to a frown and back to a smile, "Well this calls for an unexpected visit from...the tickle monster!" Naruto laughed like a maniac and lunges at her.

The girl let out a startled shriek seeing the older teen come at her, "Eeep!"Her shriek became a fit of laughter as the blond tackled her on top the bed and tickles her unmercifully, "No-ha, stop it! Hahahaha! I can't breathe!"

"Take it back or I keep tickling!" Naruto cackled evilly.

"Haha, Never!" the girl laughed defiantly against Naruto's assault. She quickly found out that was the wrong thing to say. Naruto had only become more relentless, "I concede! Hahaha, you win! You win hehe!"

Naruto grinned at the girl and got off her, she became as fast as a lightning bolt and jumped off the bed. "I'm waiting." Naruto smirked with his arms cross. This was how Naruto's father won arguments against his mother. Well little arguments anyway, but that wasn't the point.

"I was wrong…" she started but took a more thoughtful then smirked at the blond, "You're not an idiot, you're an imbecile." she said flatly.

"Round two it is!" Naruto declared and motioned like he was going to lunge at her again. The girl flinch at his movement and took off out of room closing the door behind her. Seeing the fleeing girl leave his room for the night, he broke out in laughter and started rolling around on the already messed up bed, "Her face was priceless!" He continued to laugh, "You would think that she hadn't... been…" he paused and notice how she had reacted, " tickled before."

' _Well that sucks!'_ the blond the thought to himself, ' _Her parents never tickled her? What the hell kind of parenting is that!'_ Well, his parents weren't what would be called normal, but normal was overrated and stupid. Parents tickled their children as a way to spend time with their kids and have fun with them because both parties usually enjoyed the action.

"Well that was fun…"Naruto trailed off and slipped to the side bed. He took his boots and socks off and set them on the floor. He also took the black jacket he had stolen off along with his orange shirt that he kept hidden in the jacket. He was going to have to get rid of it at some point. Having the last name Uzumaki written on the back would makes things much more difficult. He took off his sweatpants to reveal black and silver shorts. He folded his clothes and set them by his boots.

He stood up and looked out the massive window. He could see his reflection in the glass. He could see the streetlights and even the lights that were on in buildings much like his room back home. It was a nice view of the capital city. It must be even better when it was light outside, not the darkness of night. It looked so quiet and peaceful, and tomorrow he got to explore it. He had to count himself lucky that he had found these people. They were offering him shelter and a place to hide out. The police force or whatever they had; most likely had found the body. Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to kill that guy. In fact he had just reacted, it was in the heat of moment.

Naruto turned away from the window and went back to his bed. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. It was best to get some sleep, even though he had gotten up a couple of hours ago. The last thing he wanted to was to trouble these people, that and he had a city to explore tomorrow.

 **(xxxxxXxxxxx)**

"Ooh, let's go to that shop next!" Aria pointed down the street gleefully.

"Please wait milady!" came the voice of one of the hired help that had a crap ton of packages on his back. It almost made him look like a pack mule rather than a human. Naruto felt sorry for the two lower paid guards. Naruto's eye twitched in irritation as he was standing in a shadow casted by a mound of packages that were inside a cart that was attached to the carriage.

Naruto's appearance had changed a bit from what he had first had when he got here. He now has on a black button up shirt with a long sleeve black sweater with orange trimming over the shirt, black pants with brand new black boots that went up higher than his last ones did and offered more protection, they were also steel toe. Gotta protect them toes. He also has on black leather gloves that covered most of his arms and once again offered more protection. The gloves also tucked in his sweater's sleeves. He also bought a white fox mask and a white cloak with a hood that covered his whole body, but those he was not wearing. Those were for his disguise for when he would have to use it.

"Well she sure likes to shop…" Naruto said in a dry tone.

"The young lady does seem to enjoy it," The guard that was standing watch over the carriage looked at Naruto, "I assumed that most women are like this." he answered Naruto.

Naruto turned his gaze at the man like he was stupid, "What? No way. Where I'm from there are girls that would kill you for saying something like that." The guard became bewildered by Naruto's reply to him.

"You said you are new to the city, is that right?" the guard asked trying to recall the conversation from last night.

"Yep," Naruto answered the guard not really caring. He was trying to count how many boxes and bags were in the cart. The things this girl bought were insane. Talk about being materialistic.

The guard nodded, "You see that white castle over there," the guard pointed much to Naruto's annoyance at being interrupted yet again. Naruto really wanted to be sarcastic with this guy, ' _Like how in the hell could you miss that damn thing?! It is the size of a fucking mountain!'_ Naruto decided to humor the other male and looked to where he was pointing. "That is the center of the entire Empire. That is where everything happens."

"I hope so, I wouldn't want it to be ran by the bakery right behind us." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. The guard however thought it was funny enough to chuckle at. Naruto became serious as he looked at it, "So that is where the emperor live and make decisions for the whole country."

The man looked at Naruto with a face that said 'Not really,' "Well...Not exactly." he said closing his eyes then looking around the area and leaned closer to Naruto. Naruto knew what the man was doing so he leaned closer to him to hear what he wanted to say. "There is emperor, but he is only a child."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, ' _They have a kid making decisions for this place, huh no wonder why this whole place is so mess up.'_ the blond thought to himself.

"Our land is plagued by corruption, it's the Minister who controls the emperor from the shadows. The entire capital knows of this." The man informed Naruto of way things were run in the capital city.

' _I can't believe Uzushio knew nothing about this... or did they? What had his parents been doing? What had they kept secret from me, from everyone?'_ Naruto pondered angrily. They should have know of something like this, so how come he was finding out so much now? He should have know this before hand, ' _Damn it.'_ he clenched his teeth.

"On top of that we're dealing with this scum," the man pointed at a wall to the right of them. There were wanted posters of a couple of people, 'Akame, Bulat, Sheele, and Najenda,' the wanted poster read, 'Wanted, dead or alive, Night Raid, person's name, and the place to bring them or the body. The prices on each of their heads were different.'

"Night Raid?" Naruto questioned. He never heard of them before.

The man narrowed his eye, "They're a band of assassins terrorizing the area. As the name implies they tend to attack at night. High ranking officials, and the upper class make up most of their targets. It is only wise to be very cautious."

"Please, I would not be on their radar at all." he waved uncaringly.

"Yes they may not care too much about you, but the may go after Lady Aria and her parents." the guard told him, "If you're staying with them, they might see you a threat." he warned seriously.

Naruto didn't look too convinced however, "Why would this 'Night Raid,' attack a family of humanitarians?" Naruto replied dryly.

The man didn't waver or pause at Naruto's words however, "They support the Empire, thus making them a target." Now that Naruto could believe. "But for the time being you might want to do something about that." He pointed down the street to where Aria had ran off too. Naruto swore if that man pointed one more thing out, he would cut his finger off. Naruto turned to see Aria skipping her way over to him with the two guards that had went with her holding, no barely holding up a massive, bright pink package with a golden bow.

"Yeah, no. They can handle that." Naruto deadpanned. Naruto waved at the girl, "Yo Aria! You ready to move on?" the boy called out to the skipping girl.

"We are almost done for the day." she informed, "We have one more place we need to head to."

"Oh, and where might that be?" Naruto questioned.

She smiled at the blond, "Why the nail salon, of course." Aria giggled at Naruto as he groaned in agony. He hate all this girl crap! Nails, shopping, and hairdressers. _'Fuck my life.'_

 **(xxxxXxxxx)**

Naruto walked into the Mansion with a bag in right hand, and Aria was holding onto his left arm. "See, wasn't today fun." The girl smiled up at him.

Naruto blinked at the girl, "Uh yeah, I guess so. Well now I know where to go if I want to get my nails done." Naruto said the last part sarcastically with a shrug. Naruto moved himself and Aria out of doorway as they watched hordes of guards bring packages into the mansion. He still couldn't believe she bought so much. She even had him give various opinions on outfits and stuff. He didn't care about that stuff. They didn't do what he had hope they were going to do like explore more of the city. Regretfully, they only went shopping. He did mange to send out a clone out at one point. That clone created more, and they were current scoping out the city.

Naruto however, did find out more information on the Empire thanks to the head guard. He also bought some equipment, clothes, and ingredients to make some smoke bombs. Yes he was ready should the need arise. He wasn't going to allow good people to get killed by Night Raid. So what if the family supported the Empire. They wanted to get the benefits rather than bleed through the nose with heavy taxes if they didn't. Not only that but if they opposed the Empire... yeah... not a very happy ending.

So that terrorist cell Night Raid was going down if they attacked them. He would not let them get away with it. These people allowed him to stay with them, teach him about the Empire, and provide food. That kind of hospitality was going to be paid in full.

That was when his ears twitched at the sounds of... musical instruments being played somewhere in the house. That was odd, Naruto looked down at the girl, "Hey Aria."

Said teen looked up at Naruto, "Yes Naruto?"

"What's with the music?" she looked at him for about a second before realizing what it was.

"Oh that is most likely the Orchestra getting for the ball tomorrow." she informed him. Oh well that explains it.

Naruto blinked at the answer, "You're parents are throwing a ball? Is there a reason, or is this just for the hell of it?"

"It's for my father's business partners and family." she answered Naruto's question.

"Then why are we standing here? Come on let's go!" Naruto exclaimed darting off to the sounds of music. Aria was dragged down the hallway behind him.

"Naruto!" the girl pleaded for him slow down but that plead fell on deaf ears. What could Naruto say, he was the life of the party, nobody brought the energy like him. He made his way to a large room. Yep it was definitely what he would call a ballroom. All the tables and chairs were on the sides, leaving the middle of the room open for dancing, a stage was in the back of the room with a bunch of people playing instruments. The girl glared at the blond with her cheeks burning red, "Was it necessary to drag me all the way down here?"

Naruto turned to the girl with a grin, "Completely." Naruto then turned to the hired Orchestra and proceed to walk to the group noticing that Aria's face had gotten redder, either from anger or embarrassment. The conductor took notice of the Girl and cease his motions effectively stopping the rest of the Orchestra. "Ahh, mistress Aria," he smiled tucking his baton under his arm, "It is a pleasure to see once again. Come to check up on things, I assume." he assumed in that upper class tone of voice.

"No, I was dragged here by this imbecile." she insulted Naruto while looking at the conductor. Naruto sent the girl an irritated look.

The conductor finally took notice of the blond, and he wasn't happy by the look he sent Naruto, "Hello... sir." he said unimpressed by Naruto.

Naruto sent the same look at the conductor, "Yeah how you doing, stick waver." Naruto greeted the man irritatedly. Man what an asshole. There were a couple of snickers from the woodwind and percussion sections of the orchestra and even Aria had to stifle a laugh. This all happened much to Naruto's amusement and the conductors dismay.

"It is not a stick!" the man exclaimed angrily, "It is referred to a baton you ignoramus."

Naruto waved his hand uncaringly, "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." The man's eye twitched, "Just a question real quick about the music you guys are going to play." Naruto became a little excited as he talked.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You got anything for the foxtrot?" he asked with a grin. Aria gained a look of shock at his words.

The man smirked, "Why of course, sir. Would you like a demonstration?" he said completely arrogantly.

"Show me what you got," Naruto smirked back at the man. Though that changed when Aria asked the question.

"You know the foxtrot?" Aria looked at him unbelievingly. A peasant knowing such a classy dance, she didn't want to believe it. Though he was something completely different from the people she brought home. He made everything more exciting than it really was. She didn't know how to really explain it.

Naruto blew air from his mouth, "Pffft, please. Do I know the foxtrot? Aria, I invented the foxtrot." Naruto grinned at the girl causing her cheeks to flush with color. He unlatched her arm from his, took her right hand and moved her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered questioningly.

"We," Naruto emphasize we, "are doing the foxtrot. Alright start it up." Naruto ordered the conductor who frowned at the order. He did not like being ordered around by some random person who wasn't even paying him.

"Right you are sir." He grunted with clear disdain. With a wave of his baton the musical instruments came to life. Naruto started by taking two steps forward while she retreated two steps back. Naruto moved one step to the left while she went one to the right. They continued this process but Naruto decided to break it and spun the girl around a couple of times.

"My, you're such a talented dancer." The girl praised Naruto's moves as they continued to dance to the music.

"I've been told I'm light on my feet." He smiled at her. Aria leaned into him more as they danced.

It wasn't long after that the music stopped and Aria quickly back away from the blond, "That was splendid," she grinned at Naruto. This guy was actually fun to be round, she didn't have to act!

"You wanna go for another round?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Aria quickly became nervous, "Um, no there's... is something I have to do in my room, I apologize." the girl bowed before briskly walking out of the ballroom with her cheeks stained red.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Well I guess this is a good time as any to get to work." Naruto murmured to himself. Yes Naruto had to get his equipment ready, make seals and impact smoke bombs. Of course the smoke that would come out would be orange, it was kind of his trademark. Yep he had a pretty busy evening ahead of him. Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled out of the ballroom as the orchestra continued to practice for tomorrow.

That and he couldn't help but wonder what Aria's problem was. Girl problems most likely, whatever those may be. Well one thing was for sure, those bombs weren't going to make themselves.

 **(xxxXxxx)**

Naruto was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had just gotten done making ten high impact smoke bombs, twenty regular impact bombs, and ten paint bombs.

A impact smoke bomb is a firework that detonates when it makes contact with something with enough force. The bomb produces a cloud of smoke that could conceal two people and it also disappears very quickly. It was meant for quick getaways and if used correctly distractions that one could use for many different advantages.

A high impact smoke bomb was about the same as a regular one but with a not so little twist. The first difference was that this one the smoke lasted longer ranging from ten to fifteen seconds, and the smoke cloud was much larger. The biggest twist was that the small bomb had a small blast once it went off. It could easily knock someone off their feet and make someone very sore. This one should not be thrown at close range like the regular one, and could definitely be used against the enemy.

Now a paint bomb was more of a trick that he had kept from his prankster years. They burst open spreading paint everywhere, black and orange because that was the way he worked. They burst open by impact which meant it was ruining someone's day. The paint would distract people and harm them should it get into a wound, in the eyes, or in the mouth. That and it would be completely embarrassing to be covered in a black and orange mess. Try him bitch!

Next on his list was seals. You see many people believe you had to use special ink or paper in order to make them. That was bullshit. All you really need was chakra, ink, and some thinking to write on. He had used his own leather gloves to hold his weapons and bombs. He also put a seal on his forehead that had his cloak and mask. It could not be seen until he wanted it to be seen or for a small fraction of a second when activated.

You see seals worked like this: a seal is what holds and stores things, people, and other things. It wasn't in the piece of paper or in the body. Really some people were just stupid to think that. Though a seal that was on the body can be entered by the person. So that meant the person could organize it however they wanted, and that was exactly what he did. He couldn't believe other people hadn't thought of it, or maybe it was because of him being a Biju holder or something along those lines.

He had set up the seals on his gloves to be in the palm of his hands. All he had to do was think about the item he wanted, send chakra to the seal or seals, and poof, there it was. Pretty awesome right? Believe it!

Naruto had productive night so far. He sat up and looked out the window to see the nighttime sky once again. Boy this daylight savings thing could be pretty annoying. It wasn't even that late and it was dark outside! His stomach growled and Naruto looked down at his belly, "I still haven't eaten anything yet." Naruto said to himself. He had been so busy making his gear he hadn't noticed how hungry he had been getting.

A knock on his door which drew his attention away from the window. He went to the door and opened it to see Aria patiently waiting outside with her hands behind her back. "Yo Aria, what can I do for ya?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The girl puffed her cheeks out as her eyes looked away from his smile, "For you to stop smiling at me like that." she said quietly, in fact it was almost that of mouse quiet.

Naruto tilted his head at her clearly perplex at her words, "What?"

"Nothing," she said hurriedly before calming herself and smiled at him, "Is it alright if I come in?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Isn't this your house?" she became annoyed by the blond, "I mean you shouldn't be asking me at all."

"May I come in?" she said with a little bit of bite added in her voice. Naruto shrugged and moved out of the way so she could enter. She moved past the blond and went to the edge of bed and sat down. Naruto closed the door and stood in front of her. She patted the bed next to her meaning she wanted him to sit next to her. Naruto did what he was motioned to do and sat down next to her. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she inquired hoping she wasn't being a burden on the blond.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I was only thinking."

"You missed diner." she told him much to his shock.

He threw his head back to look at the ceiling, "Damn it!" he cursed and looked back at the girl, "I guess I didn't hear the call."

"Indeed, what were you thinking about that kept you from diner?" she questioned.

"Well I was thinking a lot about home." he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "So you're homesick?" she guessed.

Naruto nodded slightly, "I guess you can say that. I just miss the people…" Naruto trailed off going into his memories.

Aria could tell by the way he had stopped, that he had gotten lost in thought. "You must miss them a lot." She assumed knowingly.

"Not too much," Naruto lied.

(In Naruto's head)

' _And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the award for the biggest understatement of the year, goes to…' the imaginary announcer built up the imaginary crowd, "Naruto Namikaze!"_

 _Just like that, the crowd busted from their seats as the stadium was filled with a thunderous applause. Naruto stood up from his seat, hugged his parents that were next to him and then proceed to the stage. He grabbed the award and wave to everyone as they sat down. "I want to thank everyone that believed in me. My family, my friends, my coworkers, and so many more. I would also like to thank Aria and her parents, Ami from the OPS in the Capital city, oh and Leone who gave me the most needed information, after she tried to scam me of course." Naruto joked making the crowd laugh. "Thank you everyone once and again."_

 _The crowd once again raised from their seats and cheered for the blond. Naruto went to exit from stage left but was stopped by a woman in a black dress that told him he was going the wrong way. Naruto was quick to turn around and head the other way, he raised his trophy awkwardly again, much to the audience's amusement._

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when that train of thought ended. He turned to see Aria looking at him with barely controlled rage. "Uh did you say something?"

She kept her look up for about three seconds before faltering, "No it wasn't important." She huffs breaking eye contact...

Naruto felt bad about not hearing what she said, so he Nudged the blonde next to him causing her to look at him. "Hey don't be that way. I can tell there is something you want to say, so say it." he smiled encouragingly at Aria getting her blush. "Just do it."

Aria's mind was racing. What she was about to do could really mess up things. It was odd, but for some reason that she couldn't explain, she didn't want what her parents had plan to happen to him. Now she wasn't saying that she had always been this way and disagreed with her parents, oh no. She was the one who suggested that she could lure people to the mansion, something her parents were delighted at. There was something different with Naruto and she couldn't let him end up like everyone else. The rich girl cleared her throat to speak, "Well I want to tell you it was fun having you here and-"

"Well thanks for having me!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up thankfully but to the girl it felt like she was slapped across the face, "You opened your doors and let me come in and do all these cool things." Another compliment that was more like a punch to the gut, "Your parents are so nice too." Her mouth dropped a little at that one, oh how wrong that was.

"Naruto just listen to me, I have to warn you about something." she insisted he listen to her.

Naruto looked at her and then realize what she was talking about, "Don't worry about it," she looked at him questioningly, "I already know about you guys being possible targets for Night Raid." he told her in a tone voice that sounded uncaringly. He was quick to be determined, "I won't let anything happen to you and that's a promise!" he declared to the girl.

With that last declaration said, the girl knew for sure that she wouldn't have any regrets in telling him that he had to leave or something horrible would befall him, "Naruto please stop talking and allow me to finish." she told him forcefully. Naruto zipped his lips to show the girl that he wouldn't say anything, she opened her mouth to say something when a knock came to the door causing both teens to turn to the door.

Naruto sighed, "Hold that thought." Naruto went the door and opened it to see a guard with a tray of food.

"Good evening sir, Milady. Mistress thought that since Naruto hadn't come down to eat, I bring him his dinner for him." the guard informed.

Naruto grinned at the man, "Ahh man I'm starving, thanks. Make sure to tell her I said thanks!" Naruto thanked one of the many guards that watched over the mansion. The man nodded and handed the food over to Naruto.

"I'll make sure to do that." he smiled at Naruto and turned to look at Aria, "Call me when it's done." he finished looking towards Aria and walked out of the room. Aria's eyes had widened at what the guard had said. Naruto sat back down next the girl with the tray on his lab.

"Oh man does this looks good!" the blond exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto words reached the girl's ears as her head snapped in his direction to see him about to bite into a biscuit, "Don't eat that!" she cried out and slapped it out of his hands. Naruto hadn't been expecting Aria to act so rash so his mouth fell agape as he watched biscuit sore across the room and land on the floor. Naruto place the tray next him on the open side of the bed, he turned his head to look at the girl questioningly, "It's not good for you!" She somewhat confessed.

Naruto gave her a deadpan stare, "Don't humans usually eat, drink, and smoke things that aren't good for them? I fail to see how a biscuit falls on that list."

"That's not what I meant!" she snapped at the blond, "It's not good for you because it was p-" the girl was once again cut off in mid sentence when she was trying to say something of vital importance as the lights had cut off in the room. Naruto jumped from his spot on the bed and took a defensive stance. He heard a commotion from outside and looked to see a couple of figures standing on what seemed to be ninja wire. He couldn't make out their appearance because of the darkened sky and how far away they were.

Though if he had to guess who they were, "Night Raid." the blond growled and turned to the scared looking girl that was hiding behind the bed, "It would seem that I have to make good on that promise soon than later." Naruto did a one handed sign and just like that a white cloak and mask appeared on him. Concealing his identity.

The girl's eyes widened, "You're a shinobi...You're a shinobi!" the girl cried out in shock.

Naruto made his way to the girl, "I've gotta get you out of here." he said grabbing her hand as she tried to pull her hand away from him to no avail. "Aria, Trust me. I am your only hope of getting out of here." Naruto told her urgently, "Think for a second, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it sooner. Yes I maybe a shinobi, but I'm also your friend, so trust me." he pleaded with the girl hoping that she would see reason.

Thankfully, she did see his point or saw that at least something he had said made sense, "I'll trust you."

Naruto nodded with a smile behind his mask, "Then let's get out of here, oh and Aria."

"Yes, Naruto?" she asked.

"Let's just make this our little secret." he said in a carefree tone that was odd for the situation that they were in.

The girl stuttered, "Right." The girl was then stunned when the boy picked her up and threw her up onto his back, "Wha-"

"It will be faster and safer this way, so hang on tight." he explained as he opened the door that lead into the hallway. He looked around and saw that the coast was clear. He took off from out of the room at amazing speeds. The hallways were empty and he could still hear what he assumed was the guards fighting Night Raid outside, and it didn't sound good. Naruto turned the corner only to be horrified by what was happening before him. He could feel the girl on his back stiffen. This was not good and now he had a fear for oversized scissors.

The scene that the pair had stumbled upon was Aria's mother being bisected by the world's largest pair of scissors. The woman was cut in half as the top part of her flew up into the air along with the lower part of her arms. There was also what appeared to a journal flying in the air too. The creepiest thing was the pleasant smile on her face that showed that she hadn't been expecting the attack at all or had seen it coming. The cut apart body hit the ground in a bloody mess. "I am sorry." the murderous girl spoke in a flat tone.

"Mother!" the girl cried out from Naruto's back. Naruto mentally cursed as the Night Raider turned to them. She was one of the five Night Raid members that were on the posters in the city. Sheele of Night Raid. Sheele has a slender body type with long purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She also has glasses and a scar on her right cheek.

He was also able to get a good look at the weapon. The weapon has black handles and has a...panda face on it? Now he was officially creeped out by it. How the or why the hell did someone put a panda on that thing?! This was the Teigu, Extase. The weapon was covered in blood, the blood of Aria's mother.

Naruto cursed as he saw the woman approach them, "Give me the girl, and you won't be harmed." she said rather coldly. He could feel the girl on his back shaking, he had to get out of here before the rest of Night Raid finished their battle with the guards.

"Yeah sure, right after you go fuck yourself!" Naruto gave the women the finger. Yeah, she was out of her mind if she thought he was going to hand her over to someone who just cut someone in half with a pair of scissors. That was not happening.

"Wrong choice." purple haired girl said and rushed them.

Naruto sent chakra to his right hand, "Come and get me." A high impact smoke bomb popped into existence. Naruto threw the little bomb at floor before the rapidly approaching female. The woman didn't dodge it because it was going to miss her completely, she wasn't expecting for the little ball to exploded that had enough power to send her off her feet. The blast caused the windows in the hallway to shatter as the orange smoke poured out of the bomb. The woman let out a startled yelp as she went flying backwards, it sound almost too cute to come from a killer. Naruto took off back the way he came, but still comment on the girl, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with scissors?"

' _Oh god, I've become Kakashi...damn.'_ Naruto thought. What he had said was exactly what Kakashi would have said if he was here. Naruto rushed down the stairs that led to a back exit of mansion. He could escape with the girl this way since most of Night Raid was making sure no one left from the front to get help from the Empire. Which meant they would have to retreat into the forest and be hunted down. Which was good for him, he was trained in the forests of Uzushio. Naruto stopped at the door when he saw a guard looking around.

He pointed his gun at Naruto, "Don't shot!" Aria spoke up.

The guard's eyes widened seeing the girl he was paid to protect, "Lady Aria, it is good to see you. We need to get you to safety." He wanted to ask who the man was but he was guessing that it was Naruto or a high payed guard. He wasn't sure.

"Then lead the way." the Naruto beckoned of him with his hand. The guard was wary of this masked person, but Aria seemed to trust him so he would have go along with him.

"Follow me, I'll take us somewhere safe." the guard informed them.

 **(xxXxx)**

Three guards where what was left of the whole little private army. They were standing in front of two combatants. A teenage girl and a man in a large suit of armor. The males was known as 100 Man Slayer Bulat. While the female was know as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame.

Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she has a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She has it with long black socks and black shoes. She also has red gauntlets and black gloves

"Don't let her sword touch you. Murasame, is a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds. So be careful." the man warned the other two. The man to the right charged right at her, completely forgetting or not caring about what he had just said.

"I'll kill you here!" he yelled as moved in on the teen. Akame was unimpressed by the male and took grip of her katana. The man got into her range, she side stepped his charge and pulled her sword out, cutting him across the neck. The man dropped his weapon and grasp his bleeding neck only for marks black marks to appear on the man's neck as he fell to the ground and died from the poison on the neck.

"Idiot!" the man called out at the dead man for not listening to his warning. He had stopped paying attention to the armored man. Bulat saw this and took aim with his large spear and threw it at the man. It impacted and went right through the man. The last man saw absolutely nope in surviving against the two and took off only for his head to explode open in a crimson mess. The headless body fell limply to the ground coloring the green grass red.

He was taken out by the pink haired assassin, "Like what's the point of being a bodyguard if you run away?" she questioned to no one particular. Mine is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She was wearing a pink outfit.

The boy next to her chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah after seeing that I think anyone would want to run." Lubbock is a young man with short green hair and red goggles on top of his head. He has on a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans. He wears this with brown shoes. The pair had the high ground thanks to Lubbock's teigu, Cross Tail.

Mine took another look around the area through her scope and saw two figures approaching them, "Leone and Sheele incoming!" the girl called out to the rest of the group.

Akame nodded her head as she watch them approach, "Affirmative." The two assassins reach them in no time, "Report." ordered Akame.

Leone gave a playful salute, "The old man is deader than a doornail." she grinned. Her appearance had changed a lot compared to her normal self. When she transforms, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail, and claws.

"The mother is dead as well, the girl is being taken out the back by a masked figure. He is of a much higher skill set then the other guards." Sheele informed the group.

"Noted. Then we needed to hurry and finish this mission. Mine, Bulat, stay here and guard the gate, no one leaves. Everyone else, you're with me." the katana wielding assassin ordered before rushing off towards the back of the mansion.

Leone sighed, "There she goes running off before everyone is ready. Oi, Akame wait up!" She yelled after the girl as the rest of them played catch up. Though Akame was much faster than them so that was a hopeless cause.

 **(xXx)**

Naruto was led to a clearing with a small building in the forest at the far end of it. The girl on his back stiffened once again seeing the house. How could she not, she know what was in there and what would happen if the boy saw it. Naruto followed the guard about halfway to the the building before stopping, "Come on, Miss Aria will be safe in here!" he told Naruto. Naruto really wanted to facepalm, he really did.

"We have highly talented, well trained assassins on our ass, and you think running to a storage house in a fucking clearing is a good idea?" Naruto practically yelling at the guard. He could practically feel the girl's nervousness.

The guard stopped in his tracks, "I'm detecting that you're upset."

"A little!" Naruto barked sarcastically. Boy the stupidity of people always seem to amaze him.

"Of all the places you take us…" Aria spoke up from his back as she climb off, she seemed pissed off for some reason, "You take us here!" she screamed at the guard. Naruto was at a loss for words seeing the pure rage pouring off the girl and the guard seemed stunned, "You imbecile! You guards are all useless! How in the name of god could this place keep anyone safe?"

"I apologize, lady Aria. I only thought-" the guard was cut off as Aria yelled at him.

"You thought wrong!" the girl shouted. This idiot had brought them to the one place she was trying so hard to not let Naruto see, and now they were standing right in front of it! This prick had ruined everything! Then he had the audacity to apologize for it!

"I don't mean to intrude on the whole, bad employee and pissed off employer moment…" Naruto caught their attention, "but assassins. Remember?" Naruto said pointing his thumb the way they came. It was at that very moment Naruto was quick to turn around, his senses telling him someone was coming in hot to their location. "They're here." he warned and the guard jumped in front of Aria and had his gun pointed in the diction that Naruto was looking.

Right on cue a girl with black hair came forth from the darkness like a bat out of hell. Naruto sent chakra to his hands and two kunai appeared in them. Naruto ready himself as she came close, ready for the clash of blades that was bound to happen. The girl jumped into the air... Naruto blinked as she flew above him, "You are not a target." Naruto's eyes widened comically behind his mask, ' _Da fuck does that mean?'_

"Damn it!" the guard yelled as he took aim at the girl and fired a barrage of bullets that the assassin expertly dodged.

The girl's cold reds locked onto the man, "You however, are." the girl said darkly dodging one more hail of bullets before speeding in for the kill. The man's eyes widened in horror as he saw her next to him, "You're done." and just like that, the man was cut in half by her blade.

Aria backed away from the girl that had just ended one of her protectors life. She was about to run when she trip backwards from a rock on fell on her rear. She let out a scream of terror and looked up to see the assassin. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw the girl standing before with her blade raised high. "You deserve this."

Akame's attack was halted by Naruto as he rushed her, causing her to jump away. "Stop right there." Naruto landed in front of Aria protectively.

Akame started to become frustrated at the cloaked man, "I told you that you are not a target. You don't have die."

"Yeah, and the person I'm trying to protect is. I won't let you kill some defenseless girl." Naruto glared at the assassin.

The girl assassin hummed as she thought something over, "Will you not get out of the way?"

"Never. I would never let innocent or defenseless people be killed if I could stop it." the blond declared. Aria once again felt like she had been punched in the gut. If he saw what was behind those doors, his tune would change.

The girl got into a fighting stance, "Then you have made your choice."

"Come and get me." Naruto motioned with the 'bring it on' hand gesture. Akame speed towards her masked foe and Naruto did the same. Akame knew she had an advantage with reach, thanks to her katana, he was dual wielding kunai. An interesting enough weapon to be noted. The two combatants met with a clashing of steel. The two engage further as Akame expertly broke the hold and swung her sword causing Naruto bend out of the way. Naruto went back on the offensive and used one of his kunai to hold the girls blade while freeing up his left hand. He lashed out with his left and only to hit air as she took to the air and used his back as spring board.

Naruto decided to roll with the light hit and fall to the ground, and rolled away back to his feet. This turned out to be the right choice because the girl would have stabbed him right through the heart if he stay where he was.

"That person is doing pretty well against Akame." someone said a little too loud from a bush. Naruto Narrowed his eye and threw a kunai into it, "Holy hell!" A male with green hair yelled as he jumped out of the bush.

Akame used the distinction caused by Lubbock to use and attack while the man's back was turned, "Look out!" Aria yelled for Naruto's attention. Naruto was already aware of Akame, right when she swung that sword was when Naruto turned on his heels, batted away the katana, and used his right leg to kick the girl in the ribs sending her fly back to the now emerging Night Raid members. Akame managed to land on her feet but put her hand to where he had kicked her.

"You alright Akame." asked Leone somewhat surprise to see someone land a blow on her.

"Fine." she told the blonde and started to take off to fight the masked man again, only to have her shirt pulled on by Leone lifting her into the air, "What are you doing?"

"We still got some time, he seems pretty skilled. We could use him." Leone recommended, "That and he seems to not know the situation very well." she said loud enough for the man to hear.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well the please enlighten me then, thunder tits"

The blond grinned, "Oh that's a new one." she laughed before becoming serious. "Earlier you said we were here to kill innocents." Arai became stiff like one of the trees in the surrounding area, "I think you might see it our way if you see what is behind these doors."Leone told Naruto as she walks up to the storage house's doors and kicked them open.

"Impressive." Naruto complement as he walked close to her, as the rest of Night Raid was waiting for him to make one wrong move. Naruto knew of this but decided to stay neutral. He wasn't taking anyone's side just yet.

Leone looked over her shoulder and smiled at his praise, "Thanks~" She turned her head to what was on the inside and crossed her arms, "Welcome to the capital."

Naruto wanted throw up at the smell, and the sight. There was blood everywhere, hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling. Different kinds of torture devices, holding cells, crates, and animal cages. Yet there wasn't any bodies or people. The place was lifeless. It looked like a slaughterhouse.

"We learned they fancy picking newcomers from the countryside, and then torturing them to death for their own sick twisted entertainment. That's the reality of this poor, happy little family."

"No don't listen to-" Aria pleaded but was cut off by Naruto.

"Aria!" He yelled back at the girl, "If I were you I wouldn't say anything." He became quieter as he talked. "So this was what-" Naruto caught himself before he said something that he figured out. Naruto turned on heels and marched to the girl with purpose, "I'll ask you this once, Aria," Naruto spit grabbing her by her dress and lifted her of her feet, "Is it true, answer it with one word." He said coldly.

"Yes I did it! The-" she went off to explain her reasoning but was cut off by a swift punch to the gut.

"I said one word." He glared at her through his mask. Now many would have said that this was out of his character, but he did it for a couple of reasons. The first was: that whatever she was about to say would have most likely pissed everyone off. The second: it would make him feel worse knowing what he was about to do.

Aria had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. That blow to the belly had been the most physical pain she had ever felt. She was also going through the worst mental pain too. Her whole world was crashing down around her. The lies, the tricks, and her family's ways were shown clear to the world now. There was no hiding it now, and the boy had grown fond of, was most likely going to do her in. Cruel, yet just. No one would complain when she was gone, she brought this on herself. They should have stopped this when Night Raid surfaced, yet they didn't. They thought hiring a couple of guards was enough to protect them. How wrong they were on that one.

Now everyone was dead, her father, her mother, all the guards, and soon to be her. All she could do was wait for him to strike her dead. When all hope seemed to be gone and only despair was left, something very unexpected happened. It was so faint, but just enough to spark the girl's hope again. Two words were said. They were said so low that she could barely hear them. They caused her eyes to widen. Those two words were enough to know…

"Trust me."

That by some way, like a gift from heaven itself, she would live past this moment in time. How long, she had no clue, but anything was better than nothing right? It would seem that Naruto had decided to stay true to that promise he made in the guest bedroom tonight. Aria nodded a little trying her best to make it look inconspicuous as possible.

Seeing the girl best attempt at saying she trusted him. Naruto raised his kunai to the girl, "I'm ending your ways here." he said rather darkly. This had meant more than what Night Raid thought it did. The girl gulped back a lump of air that was caught in her throat. It was at that moment Naruto jumped away with the girl. He landed on a tree branch a good distance away from the four members of Night Raid. He had Aria in his arms.

"No way!" Lubbock yelled disbelievingly.

"After hearing and seeing all that, you'll still defend her?" Leone asked balling her hands into fist. What was wrong with this guy? How on Earth could someone still protect someone like... oh never mind there was plenty of people that would. Though this guy seemed completely different from one of those people. Did she misjudge his character?

"I'll still defend her. She saved me from that fate." he admitted. If she didn't stop him from eating the poison, he would have been knocked out. Well about an hour or less depending on what the poison was. The kyuubi would burn the shit out of his system in no time flat. Regardless of how poisonous something was. The poison could be so deadly that the moment it makes contact with you, you die. Yeah he would live, but be sick with a mini flu. Other than that he would be fine and ready to go.

So technically he could have saved himself, but Aria had decided, for some reason, to save him, so he would repay that kindness with his own. He would save, more ways than one. Oh if she thought that she was getting away with this shit uncheck, she was stupid.

"Then you both will be eliminated." came the cold voice of Akame as she readied herself to attack the masked man. The other members of Night Raid followed suit until a beam of light shot through the clearing and hit Naruto's chest dead center. There was a look of shock on the girl's face until it twisted into a grin and both of them disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

This left all but one Night Raid members confused as Mine came into the clearing, "Ugh, what the hell?" the girl complained before shaking her head, "Hey we need to get out of here like now." she told them in a hurried tone.

Bulat landed next to her, "The Imperial police are on their way as we speak. We need to go."

Akame Frowned, "Very well. Let's move, this mission is on hold until further orders." You could clearly tell she was upset by the turn of events and how everything played out. Night Raid left the scene as quickly as possible. A quick and easy mission turned into a mess, thanks to a shinobi. She should have known, but she questioned herself because of how far they were into Empire territory. What was a shinobi doing here anyways? And why was helping the Empire?

 **(X)**

"Yes I would like a one, two bedroom." Naruto smiled at the man behind the hotel desk. Aria was standing next to him looking out of it, like she wasn't fully there. The man behind the counter took the money the blond put onto the counter and gave them a key.

"You're on the third floor room 309." the man said in a bored tone and waved them off. _'Hey I got a nine!'_ Naruto thought happily for a second.

"Thanks again." the blond waved back happily as he led Aria up the stairs humming a tune to himself. The girl hadn't said a word a since Naruto brought her here, or left the mansion. It was dawning on her what was about to happen. She was a nervous wreck as she climbed these stairs.

The climb to the top was uneventful. They walked down the the long and fancy hallway of the hotel. Naruto kept up his happy tune as he walked down the hall with his hands behind his head. It was like that until they reached the door with the room number 309. Naruto put the key into the door and turned the knob. He opened the door and made room for Aria to enter, "Ladies first." he said.

Aria walked into the dark room. As soon as she was in, he closed the door and locked it.

"Now then," he started as Aria's back was towards him. When he spoke again his voice had changed. It was dark and cold, "We're going to have a 'long chat'."

 **(A/n: Yep, that happened. I bet no one saw that coming! XD Never mind that, I hope you all enjoyed this long ass chapter. Now I'm updating this with editing done. Also don't forget to review or read on of my other stories! You will enjoy them! Have a wonderful day. Also this chapter like I said in the beginning has been update and I fixed the errors that I saw. So hopefully it flows better. I'm the Kyuubi Over Load, The bringer of a good crossover story. Enjoy my work... or don't.)**


	5. The Long Road Home

**Arc One: The Fall**

 **Chapter Four: The Long Road Home**

Naruto was sitting in the windowsill watching the empty streets of the empire. It was almost morning as one could tell thanks to the little red and orange colors poking above the horizon. He had stayed up all night questioning Aria, and he wasn't happy. He learn more of her life and most importantly, how she was taught. He couldn't believe the dark feelings the girl had and believed in. She truly thought she was better than everyone else who didn't have money or power. What a very bad miss-conception.

Yet she had saved him regardless of his class or social status, even though she didn't really know what it was. It was an interesting move and very out of character to the monster he saw. Right from the get go she seemed to grow a pair and actually reveal her real more twisted side. It was ugly, very ugly, though nowhere close to Orochimaru ugly. He had seen worse, way worse than this little girl. Try watching Anko go at it in the T&I department, it wasn't pretty and it made him throw up the first time he seen it. It was also the last time he volunteered to go there in his father's stead. Necessary his ass. That chick was sadist in a half.

He hated torture. It was disgusting. He still remembered Aria's words she had thrown at him as her 'defense' for her and her parents actions, "Those trash are worthless filth, they're... they're nothing but livestock for me to use as I see fit!" That earn the girl a smack across the face that sent her tumbling down to the floor. That was so... so messed up! Really what had her parents taught her? It pissed him off knowing that some parents in the capital were doing the same thing! What the hell was wrong with this place? Aria's family couldn't have been the only one to do something like this. This place was like hell on Earth, really it had to be.

This place was starting to show its true colors, and it was down right evil and disturbing. He looked over to see the girl he had practically interrogated. As he expected, she know very little of what happened at Uzu. She was sleeping soundly and had been for the last two hours. She also may have... cried herself asleep. Naruto sighed at that thought. Funny how he already made two girls cry in the Empire within two days. He also may have made enemies with Night Raid, and the Empire. Damn. It was a busy week already. Just another day at the office it seemed.

Lady luck must hate his ass so much. Really, everything was falling apart around him. He had barely kept himself under control when he found out. All this stress was building up inside of him, treating to break the very little sanity he was holding onto. He had to head back to Uzushio immediately. He was down one kunai and he highly doubted that the Empire would sell any. That and they would be keeping their eyes open on the places that did. So that left resupplying out of the question. That and Uzushio was where his mask was. The mask had powerful seals that could stop the darkness of the bijuu from taking over completely. The seals turned the darkness into something else that could be used like: extra chakra, willpower, strength, speed, etc. It also caused the wielder to be able to use the bijuu powers without being detected, of course only small amounts. He couldn't go full out, so he had to rely on his skills rather than his power for the time being. The more power that was used, the less effective the mask was.

He had to get that mask and see the damage that was done to the place. He also had to see if there was something left behind that was meant to be followed by survivors. He had to see his home, but there was a problem. Aria. He could not leave the girl here all alone, in this fucked up place. Night Raid would find her no doubt and he highly doubted that Aria knew about laying low. She would be killed within a week. She was going to have to change her looks. God that was going to be annoying. This preppy girl would not like that at all. This was a situation that his friend Shikamaru would call troublesome.

Naruto continued to watch the streets as the sun raised and the people of the Empire embarked on their daily routines. Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought as he watched them, ' _These people... you can see it on their faces. Despair is all around, there is no hope. They are just shells of their former themselves.'_ he mused as he watched them. They wore the emotions on their faces and you could see their uneasiness. Was this the reality outside his home? How dreadful and sad. This world had to change.

Naruto heard Aria stir in her bed as she awoke. The girl got up with a yawn and took a look around the room and became confused, she was probably wondering where she was. She would want to believe that everything was dream, well nightmare.

"Good morning Aria." Naruto spoke up startling the girl. She quickly turned to him.

"Naruto!?" She questioned not expecting him to be in her room. She got out of her surprise and then became grim when she realized, "So it wasn't dream?" she asked looking at him pleadingly, hoping for him to deny it.

"Regretfully," he sighed, "no, no it wasn't." She deflated immediately as everything set in. She looked away from him and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. "I apologize if I startled you. Just making sure we weren't followed." He told her to why he was in her room. Funny how he spent extra money for a two bedroom suite and one room was completely unused. Ugh a waste of money, his father would bitch if he was still alive and found out.

"I see..." she responded not sounding fully there and after a moment of silence she looked back at with her big, sorrow filled, blue eyes, "What happens now?" She sounded… broken. It meant a lot more than just what it sounded like. She was asking what was going to happen to her. It also meant, _'What am I suppose to do now?'_ She had no idea on how to survive on her own. You could just tell.

It was also an excellent question. He knew they had to change her appearance first of all before they could head out to Uzu. He should probably lighten the mood up a bit, that and he wanted to capitalize on the bedhead she awoken with, "The first thing we have to do is give you a new look, bed head." That comment sent the girl out of her depression as moved to cover her head with a pillow as her cheeks flushed a light pink. He laughed at her expression, it was obvious he had caught her unaware by his random statement and jab. She was embarrassed by her hair's messiness which only proved that she was very self conscience about her hair or looks. Understatement detected.

"It's not like I had time to prepare!" she defended herself before a rather dark look crossed her face, " _It's always giving me trouble_." she mumbled the last part more to herself but he heard.

Wow that was out of the blue and completely terrifying. It almost sound like she would kill someone if they had better, prettier, or more manageable hair than she did. But that was crazy right? She wouldn't do something… ' _I'll stop thinking about that now.'_ he thought. He wouldn't want to ruin the image he… had of… ugh this was gonna be difficult. "Regardless, we have to change somethings about your appearance." he informed her hopping off the windowsill.

She gave him a deep frown as she narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she practically growled at him. Was this guy calling her ugly now after everything she had been though? ' _Here I thought he was a guy nice and fun to be around, but he's a total prick!'_

' _So damn touchy! Honestly what the hell is she thinking right now? I'm just trying to help her out!'_ the blond complained to himself. "There's no need to be so-" Naruto would be forever shocked by this girl's outburst.

"Fuck you!" she bellowed with fire in her eyes and throw a pillow at him as she jumped off the bed. Of course Naruto skillfully, barely, dodged the flying object as it smacked into the window. Naruto had a completely stunned look on his face as the girl got in his face, "I saw my mother get cut in half by some purple haired bitch who had the gall to apologize after she did it." her hands turned into fist, "My father is dead, meaning there is no one left in my family and I have no place to go." she hit his chest with her fist, "The guards are all dead so I can't explain how I survived since Night Raid NEVER messes up. They always kill their targets!" her other hand hit him, "Night Raid is hunting me, my home and money will be taken from me!" she continued to pound away on his chest as her filled with tears and started to spill out, "And then you…" she started choking on her words as she began to cry again, "have balls to.. to demand I change my looks? You b-bastard!"

Naruto took hold of her arms, "Look at me," he said calmly. There was something in his voice, his tone, that caused her to look at him. Much to her own shock, there was a sad smile on his face. He was giving her a very kind and understanding look, it screamed: ' _I know your pain, I feel the same as you do.'_ "Aria, I know how you feel." He tried comforting the girl with with kind words. "Please believe that." he plead as he pulled her into a hug.

She started struggling against him, "How! I-I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" she cried out as tears rolled down her cheeks as she attempted to wrestle out of his grip. ' _He can't understand! There is no way he could. He has to be lying! There isn't any other explanation.'_ she wailed in her head.

"Have you forgotten?" he spoke up once again with no hint of change in his voice. It was still the same as before. "There isn't anyone else who could understand your pain as much as I do." he told her as she stopped fighting momentarily as she listened through her sobs. "My home was also attacked and destroyed, remember? I also have nothing left but what's on me." she became as stiff as a board in his arms, "Don't you see Aria… we are the same. We both know what it is like to lose everything in one night."

It finally clicked in Aria's mind that what he was saying was true. He was a shinobi of Uzu; Uzu was a total massacre leaving him with nothing. She was a Richtofen, all of which were assassinated leaving her the sole survivor. ' _We are the same… he does know… what it is like!'_ she continued to bawl her eyes out as she finally returned the hug, though her grip was much tighter than Naruto's. It was almost as if she was hanging on for dear life and Naruto was the only lifeline left. "I-I'm...s-sorry." she managed.

"Let it all out , I'll be your shoulder to cry on." he said kindly as he patted her back. Truth be told, she wasn't the only one. He was also down in the dumps but he didn't have the same luxury as she did. She wasn't a fighter, she wasn't a soldier, and she sure as hell didn't have to go through the burdens he did. She was only a teen raised to be rich, and not worry about anything. In a way she was still growing up and had only now found out how harsh life could be.

He may have been a shinobi, but nothing could ever prepare him for what has happen in such a short amount of time. He couldn't breakdown, not just because of how unmanly it was, but because he had to be strong. This wasn't the time to be sulking around. There was a lot to do. That and he had no idea what should do, but heading home and protecting Aria was his top priority.

What awaits him- them there, was impossible to tell. It wouldn't be good and he knew it. For the moment however, Aria. Naruto led the girl to the bed, "I know it's going to be difficult, but I'm sure we get through this." he said trying to be as encouraging as he could, "All we have to do is stick together." He told her sincerely. ' _I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt.'_ Naruto thought. Keeping Aria around might be more trouble than it was worth keeping her around but, he wasn't gonna leave her on streets alone, unless she wanted it.

Aria eased up into Naruto's arm as she leaned against him. Naruto's kind words had been comforting and they let her know that he cared. Naruto had proven to be a good friend with in a very short amount of time. He was strong, kind, attractive, and he also seemed to be quite wealthy by the items he bought when they went shopping yesterday. It made her curious that he knew more about her, than she did him. Usually it was the other way around.

It also dawned on her that he wasn't from Cambridge, he came from Uzushiogakure. She knew this because only shinobi came from that area, it was common knowledge. Where Uzushio was on the other hand, had only been found out in the last 35 years during 'The Uzu Empire Conflict Wars'. Wars was plural, because Uzu had been working with countless tribes across the Empire as the tribes upraised. They weren't even known to be in the war at all until a shipment was captured. Knowing that Naruto was from that group of people was unsettling because she was from the Empire. He had many good reasons to kill her, in fact way too many, but he didn't. He also didn't seem like the backstabbing kind of guy either.

In fact he had the prime time, and spot to kill her and join a group that was actively fighting against the Empire. That also brought up the question how did they escape from Night Raid? One minute she was looking down at them from a tree, the next she was in the street outside her house. She hadn't thought of it last night due to the rush she had at the time. She decided to make her question known, "Um Naruto…" she started with her shaky voice. He looked at her with a questioning look, "How did we get away last night?" She questioned hoping that he would bestow her the answer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, he wasn't expect that kind of question to come from the girl. "Well that would be because of three things," he put up three fingers to emphasize his point, "the shadow clone, transformation, and the replacement techniques."

"What do they do?" she asked. You see if Naruto was Sasuke he would've said it's none of your business, well no that's not true. If Naruto was Sasuke he wouldn't be here and Aria would be dead, yep that's how it would go. But he was not Sasuke and it wasn't like she could do anything with the information.

"Well to make a long story short, Shadow clone is where I make solid copies of myself that can think and do stuff on their own. The transformation is pretty much how it sounds, I can turn into about anything. Lastly there is the replacement which allows me to switch place with an object or person." He explained. The girls mouth dropped a little. Everything he had just said sound amazing! Before she could ask him more about himself Naruto cut her off, "Well enough about all that, it's time to you what we are going to do next. The first thing we have to is change your look, because Night Raid definitely knows what you look like."

The girl frowned, as much as she hated to admit, she saw the reasoning in his words. "So what do you suggest?" she asked with a hint of hostility in her tone.

"New clothes-" the girl was about to bust out of happiness at the mentioning of clothes shopping but was halted from doing so, "that are nowhere near as expensive as the ones you are wearing now." Aria crossed her arms with a pout clearly not happy about what he was saying, "Don't give me that, and this is for the best." he told her flatly.

"Oh how is that for the best?" she asked fuming over his choice.

Naruto shrugged, "Think about it will ya, I mean you're from one of the richest families in the Empire. They wouldn't expect you to change anything about yourself because of your rich and wealthy tastes. We can't change your face, but we can change your hair style and clothing." The girl only glared at him more as he add something else to the list of things to be changed, her hair now too?! "This is only until the heat dies down. Nothing permanent so cool your jets."

"Fine," she growled unsatisfied with the situation. Well he was taking precautions for her safety, so she couldn't really be that mad at him. Just not happy with how everything played out, "You better not make look ugly." she threaten heatedly and stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

She left the blond scratching his head, "Man, she is really touchy about her hair." He said to himself. He'd better not fuck up on this, he would hate see what she would if he did. He really didn't want to add another page into the book of 'How Terrifying Women Could be.'

 **(xxxXxxx)**

Naruto's right eye was twitching showing his clear irritation with scene before him. His two clones standing next him weren't faring any better. Naruto was holding up a picture book of different people with various hairstyles. This was the third book that they were on, Aria had rejected every single one thus far. It was really grating on his nerves now. Why was she so damn picky!? Thankfully she was more open to the clothing he brought in. He had gotten her a black Gothic Lolita dress with black leggings or was it pantyhose? Whatever which didn't really matter. The dress was a little fancy but it was far cry from what she wore before which would differently throw anyone in a loop. He had also gotten her a black version of the boots she had. It also match what he was wearing.

All he heard from her the entire day was this, "Ugh… No! No way! What, are you stupid! That's disgusting. You really are stupid! Wow, as if I would be caught dead wearing that. Turn! As if! Burn that book." If he heard one more insult sent in his direction he was going to- "Turn the page, numb-nuts!" she barked out her order.

"Okay that's it!" Naruto snapped slamming the book shut and tossed it in the pile with the others. Aria realized she may have gone to far as the boy stood over her with a shadow casted over his face but his eyes were clear as day as the blue orbs glared down at her, "Hold her down." At first, she didn't understand what he was talking about until the two clones that had hidden themselves behind the original stepped into view. Truly Naruto could be very terrifying.

"Wha-" she tried to question but was startled when the clones jumped at her and held her down in front of the mirror.

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he got ready to go to work on her hair. The funny thing about this is that Naruto had no experience with styling hair. Though there was that one time when he was on a mission with that Anbu. That one thought gave Naruto an idea on what to do, though Aria had less hair than she did, no matter he would work with it. Naruto proceed to brush her hair and swept a part of it so it was blocking her left eye. He moved more hair towards the front so it would hide her face some more and tied two black ribbons on her bangs. "There. That ought a do for the time being." Naruto's tone left no room for discussion on the topic. Aria's just stared at her hair, processing the new look. It was so totally different, no one would recognize her.

One clone looked at it and couldn't help but noticed that it didn't look bad on the girl at all, "Hey this isn't bad, you look good!" the clone gave its thoughts on her hair style.

The other clone had to agree, "Yeah it does look good. It gives you that attractive shy girl vibe." he told her honestly. His remark got the other two Naruto's to nod in agreement with him. The hairstyle also had did more than just hiding a good part of her face, it also hid the red blush staining her cheeks. The two clones had compliment her, one had even called her attractive, and to put the icing on the cake the original even agreed with them. The way he said it was like he gave no thought to what he said, like he was stating a fact not just throwing out a compliment to be nice. Yet she didn't think he really realized what he was saying either. How could he? He was dumb than a sack of potatoes.

"Alright, now that we have you looking like a totally new person, we can move on to step two." He started, "Step two is that we have to head to Uzushiogakure."

Aria stiffened at that, it was obvious that she wasn't expecting that. "What are you insane! We can't go there!" She detested of his plan. There were too many things that could happen and it wasn't safe at all. There had to a huge amount military forces over there.

"Oi! I'm not insane! Besides there is something I ha- no something I need to see and do." He frowned.

Aria couldn't believe what he was saying. "Don't you know how dangerous that is! There could be danger beasts, bandits, or even the army!"

Naruto waved at her dismissively, "You must forget who I am. I'm a master of stealth and hand to hand combat! You have nothing to fear around me because of my awesomeness, dattebayo!" Naruto bragged about his skills trying to show the girl she had nothing to worry about.

Though Aria was having none of it, "You're an idiot!" she screeched causing Naruto to face fault. He thought he had her with that last line, why would someone say no to that? "I'm putting my foot down, I'm not going." she declared. She had made up her mind on the matter.

Naruto grumbled getting off the floor, "Fine, stay here. I'll see you when I come back." he said dusting himself off. Aria's mouth dropped at that. He was going to leave her here, alone, on her own?

"You gonna leave me here?" she question him fearfully.

Naruto looked at her questioningly, "Well I'm not going to force you to come with me. If you don't want to come you don't have to. You're not my prisoner or something like that, you can do whatever you want."

"What about Night Raid!?" the girl pleaded desperately.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What about them? They must be a pretty busy group of people, that and you don't look anything like your old self, " he told her honestly and dispelled the two clones. He turned away from her but looked over his shoulder, "You'll be fine." he sent her a sincere smile before walking towards the door.

Naruto found himself stopped from leaving the room as Aria latched herself onto his arm, "Please don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone." she said on the verge of tears.

"Well then the answer should be simple," he looked at her with a smile, "Just come with me, I will protect you and that's a promise."

Now Aria was far from stupid, she knew her chances of surviving without Naruto around would be slim to none. Where he was going was more dangerous simple because it was a warzone. The Empire might still be there and if she remember correctly, they had to cross one of the most dangerous seas possible to reach the island. She wasn't a combatant so she'd just get in his way. Yet the blond blond had kept his word this far, so reluctantly and against her better judgement she sighed, "I'll go."

Naruto brightened up at her acceptance, "Alright," he declared throwing his arm around her shoulders with a bold smile, "Just leave it to me! I'll keep you safe and sound." he said enthusiastically trying his best to reassure the girl. The girl was thrown for a loop with his actions not expect the outburst or his invasion of her space, not that she mind it. The blush on her cheeks reinforce the idea that she was enjoying the closeness. "To Uzushiogakure!"

"Wait!" Aria stopped him from moving closer to the door. He looked at her with a perplexed look, "What about all my stuff at my house, and my family's money?" she asked with concern in her voice. A very good question he had an answer for!

Naruto smiled and unhooked his arm from around her shoulders, "I've got you covered." he nodded rubbing the bottom of his chin with a smirk on his face. Aria was the one who now had a questioning look on her face, "You didn't think my shadow clones were clothes shopping all day long did you?" he said in a tone he would classify as cool. Then again Naruto thought everything he did was badass and cool and far better than Sasuke. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the name, ' _That prick better be alive, I still have to kick his ass.'_ He meant every word too. Naruto pulled out two scrolls, one in his left and right hand. "The one on the right holds all the money you had hidden in home, while the one on the left has your family's future."

She looked at him like he was stupid, "Is that some kind of joke? Cuz I don't find it funny." she snarled the last part causing his mouth to drop at her nastiness. She takes her money and stuff very seriously. That was when he realize she wasn't a shinobi and not from Uzu so she wouldn't know of a storage scroll.

"I'm sorry I forgot you're not from Uzu so you wouldn't what a storage scroll is." he apologized for his assumption. "Anyway I'm able to store things in these scrolls such as weapons, jutsu, food, clothes, furniture, and in some cases people or animals. There are special seals lined with chakra that makes this possible." Naruto throw the furniture scroll on the ground and slammed his hand down on it, "summoning jutsu!" and much to the girl's disbelief a chair from her living room appeared before her.

"W-what?! How can this-" she started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Totally awesome ninja standing in front of you. That should answer your questions." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"But it doesn't!" the girl complained throwing her arms in the air.

"Ugh, never mind that. We should hit the road before it's starts getting dark. We have a long road to travel." Naruto said impatiently and completely dismissing the girl, much to her irritation. "I'll answer your questions on the way."

Aria crossed her arms, "Fine, I suppose you got all the provisions." she stated knowingly. If he had collected her stuff from her house then he no doubt got all the other things arranged, like food clothes, equipment, etc.

Naruto blinked, "Pro-visions?" he questioned confusedly.

Aria's eye twitched as she realized he didn't know what the word meant, "Supplies!"

Naruto gave a look of realization. "Oh yeah! I've got all the stuff ready! Why didn't you say?" he questioned lightheartedly.

' _I did! You're just too stupid to not figure that out!'_ the blonde screamed in her head. ' _How could I start liking this fool… Wait! Where did that come from!?'_ the girl questioned herself. Naruto watched on as her face twisted with anger, embarrassment, confusion, than… ' _What the hell is that face!'_ he mentally yelled being completely put off by it. Aria's face had this weird smile, a far off look in her eyes, her head was also titled to the left, and both of her hands were clasp together on the left side of her cheek. Her face was also burning red.

Naruto let out a sigh and shook his head, "Girls are weird."

 **(xxXxx)**

"So that is what happened." came the distinctive voice of General Najenda. She was the leader of Night Raid and standing before her was her subordinates. Najenda was women of short white hair. She has an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She has on a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a green mechanical right arm. There was a cigarette hanging from her mouth as she swallowed down the information she had received from Akame's report.

The mission she had sent them on should have been easy, a quick get in and get out mission. This unknown figure that had managed to to save one of their targets was unexpected and an unseen obstacle. The girl had escaped and was still lurking around the Capital, waiting for her next chance to torture more people from the country. She also had a highly skilled individual protecting her, an individual that Akame assured was a shinobi. That would make going after her more dangerous.

Shinobi were pros at the assassination industry. They were also great at sabotage and espionage. They could be used for just about anything. From the report she had gotten, it seemed that the shinobi didn't really know what was going on at the time. Leone also had said that he hadn't the faintest idea of what the family had been doing based on his reaction. Though that doesn't excuse the act that he had done, especially after finding out the girl's crimes against humanity. So for that he would become target for the time being.

"What are you orders boss," came the manly voice of Bulat. Bulat was a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. He has on a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots. his arms were crossed as he leaned against the white wall of the meeting hall. His eyes were locked with the one eyed general.

The woman sighed, "I won't risk anyone to go after them. Should we receive information on their whereabouts or we by chance run into them, we'll go after them." she rubbed the bottom of her chin in thought. "For now we'll rest up until something has popped up, understood?"

"Yes boss!" Was the universal reply from the members.

Before the whole group could dismiss Leone brought up something, "You know, I was thinking that this ninja could be the one who's got the Imperial Guard so worked up." she theorised.

A green haired male spoke up, "You mean that recent murder at OPS that the Imperial Guard actually cares about?" he got a nod from Leone which made him rub his chin in thought, "It does make sense." he agreed to her theory. The Imperial Guard never really gets involved in a single case murder. If multiple people were killed then they would get involved. This green haired lad was Lubbock. He has a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Najenda stood up from her chair, "there is still a lot we don't know." Leone and Lubbock both nodded at their leader. "Alright everyone, you're on R and R." With that said everyone filed out of the meeting hall. Najenda watched as the group left the room deep in thought.

The situation was looking more, and more grim for them each passing day. With Uzu gone and what little survivors left from that nation left the revolutionary army weakened. Uzu was supplying them with weapons, money, information and ninja from time to time, so for it to fall was like a guy being kicked in the nuts. Moral was at an all time low with their passing. Most survivors of the massacre were joining the revolutionary to get revenge or just to stop the Empire from kill more people. Another thing was that revolutionary army did grow a lot stronger, they had four of the nine Bijuu Holders left. A lot of new power was add with their skills where the five missing in action where, nobody knew. They were a top priority to find before the Empire did.

So there was some good to come out of this mess. That and General Esdeath was sent far up north to deal with the northern invasion of their lands. Night Raid was able to move more freely around without her looming over their heads. They would be able to get things done. Najenda left the chamber and went her room. When she entered the room the last thing she expect to see was a messenger bird waiting outside her window. While it wasn't uncommon to receive letters from the Rebels two in the same day was. That means this had to be important.

She proceeded to take the letter from the bird and brought it to a perch on the far side of the room. She took a seat at her table and opened the letter. As she read the letter her eyes widened before a grin spread across her face. ' _Oh this should be fun.'_

 **(xXx)**

Standing outside the gates of the white Imperial walls was Naruto and Aria. The girl was looking around trying her best to find something. Not finding what she was looking for she frowned, "Naruto, I have a question for you."

Naruto turned to look at the girl, "Hm?"

"Where's the carriage?" Aria looked around the area once again.

Naruto looked at her like she was nuts, "What are you talking about, we're walking there." Naruto informed the girl and started walking down the path.

The girl blinked before her eyes widened comically as she ran after him, "What!?" she caught up to him. "What did you say?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, "I said we're walking there. It's faster."

She looked at him in total disbelief, "What? In what country is that faster!?"

Naruto finched at her whininess, "Don't worry, you'll see when we don't have eyes on us. It's really not that far away."

"It's a week away by horse back then we still have to cross an ocean! There is no way it's possible!" she argued. Naruto reasoned she just didn't want to walk that far away.

"A little walking never killed nobody." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Her mouth fell a gap at his uncaring reply. She quickly became depressed, "But it's so far." She moped with a wave of her hand.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad, and I thought you wanted to ask me questions?" If she was complaining about something such a walking, best take her mind off of it.

The girl perked up quite considerably hearing she might get learn something on her savor. "Oh right, I did ask that didn't I?" She smiled to herself. Naruto mused how easy it was for her to switch gears while she thought to ask him something. Her eyes brightened when she thought of something to ask, "What was Uzushio like?" she asked innocently.

Naruto almost stopped in the middle of the road when she asked that. It almost felt like she was pouring salt in a deep wound, but he knew that is wasn't meant to be taken that way. Though out of anything she could have asked, why that? Naruto decided to let his thoughts known, "Why would you want to know that?"

She lowered her head a bit, almost like she was embarrassed, "Well… I never really been outside of the capital." she admitted.

"So this means this is your first time outside as of now?" she nodded at his question, "Alright, I got you completely. Uzu is a pretty cool place. It is the only place where you can find people jumping from rooftop to rooftop, running across water, see crazy fire, water, earth, lightning and wind jutsu among others, and just see random ass things that would make you question your sanity." he listed as the girl tried but failed to keep up with everything he said.

"How... interesting?" she fished around for a word. It was quite hard to believe half of the things he said. Well that's what happens when you never leave home. You find things out that you never knew existed.

"Trust me you have never seen a place like Uzu." he said tenderheartedly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why is it stilled called Uzushiogakure? I never really thought that it made sense?"

"Everyone always asks that question." he commented lightly with grin, "When the first people moved to the island it was surrounded by raging whirlpools and a very angry sea. Uzushio is protected by the raging waters. It is hard to believe that anyone even managed to get to the island. So when those people settled they gave it the name 'The village hidden in the Whirlpools'. To this day they - the whirlpools - still roam around the island's waters, occasionally." he informed the girl of his knowledge.

She looked at him then gave him a light smile, "I didn't take you as a knowledgeable person, I'm glad I'm wrong." she insulted/complimented him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said with his eye twitching, "Believe me someone in my position has to know these things."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that's because I'm sort of royalty back home. Its horrible." he murmured the last part.

"Your royalty!?" the girl exclaimed loudly. She quickly found a hand covering her mouth as Naruto practically, almost, tacked them down to the ground.

"What are you fucking nuts? Don't go around screaming that out loud!" Naruto berated Aria on her loudness.

The girl glared at him as she struggled out of his grasp, "Get off of me," she grunted as she escaped his hold, "A ruffian like yourself could never be royalty." she stated boldly crossing her arms. She sneered at him, "Someone like me would know."

"Oh yeah, sure! This is coming from person who picks people off the streets from the country and brutally kills them in many different horrible ways in a shed in her backyard. Please tell me more." he said in a completely sarcastic tone, "You of all people should know not judge a book by their cover." he pointed out. He also was asking himself why he was still helping this girl. He knew he was overly helpful, but to help someone of this caliber, what was he thinking?

"Whatever," she wore a frown on her face as he brought up those memories. Sure they felt great at the time watching those 'cattle' die in various ways, but the way he throw it in her face. It hurt, it really did. Was this regret she was feeling? Regretting her actions towards those, 'people'? Inconceivable, impossible, she couldn't feel sorry, but she did! How could just meeting one person change her so much? What was this boy before her?

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Look, I apologize for being brash, but it's true. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Uzukage and the Hokage. So that makes me the sort of a prince." he told her and you could tell he felt embarrassed saying that with a tinge of red that was on his checks.

Now Aria understood why she was changing her ways. He had just apologized to her… really? How could he even think like that?! Everything he had said was true, to the bone. So why on earth would he apologize to someone he would classify as scum? She knew he did classify her as that. He was a good person by nature, so to see someone like her would instantly disgust him, right?

Naruto was also prince to top it off. Yet he didn't act like such. No, he was down to earth and easy to talk to. He was like some ray of light that made the darkness fade and brought her over to the light. Well not completely, but if she stayed by him she was sure he would change her. She was changing because of him, but was it for the better? Could she really go against her parents, what she was taught by her family? ' _Well seeing that what my family taught me almost got me killed and did end up killing my parents…'_ she thought grimly. She ended up shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing," she admitted, "I shouldn't have overreacted like I did."

Naruto smiled at her, a smile that Aria really liked seeing. "Well okay!" he grinned, "Let's get a move on then! Allow me to show you supersonic speed!" he declared.

She blinked at his statement only to find herself in his arms. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was, "W-what are you doing?!" she voiced her disapproval at the sudden action by Naruto.

"Hold on tight!" he laughed. Before she could complain or physically resist, she found herself clinging to him as they fastly shot into the trees at absurd speeds for a human being. It was incredible and for her, extremely dangerous if she let go. It was nothing she had experienced before in her life. They were faster than horses and rare speed danger beasts!

"How is this possible?!" she yelled/asked with fear in her voice.

"You don't have to yell, remember when I said I use chakra to do all those cool things?" he asked and got a swift nod from her, "Well it's the same way. I send chakra to my feet and boom, really fast." he barely explained much of anything. It sounded like something a twelve year old would say.

Chakra. What was it? How did these shinobi acquire this rare power? Building her courage she decided to ask, "How did you get this chakra?"

Naruto wanted to look her in the eyes and tell her that was classified, but if everything was destroyed, then it wouldn't matter anyway. "Well that would be a secret."

The girl became dejected at his reply, "Oh, I understand-"

Naruto cut her off, "But," the girl looked up at him hopefully, "From the age of five shinobi are trained until their twelve in the arts of throwing weapons, hand to hand combat, sword play, handwriting in some cases, knowledge of the world, and most importantly, chakra. Chakra is a power that mixes both physical and spiritual energy. That's all I'm going to explain on that for know because the rest is long and very boring."

Aria raised an eyebrow at him, ' _That doesn't really explain what it is. What's these different kinds of energy he is talking about.'_ the girl's face twisted into a pout not understanding what he was saying.

"Anyway," he continued, "chakra really isn't inside a human body until, one eats from the tree."

And now she was completely, and utterly lost. What?! What the hell was he saying? "What are you talking about?" she questioned showing how lost she was.

"Oops, sorry." he apologized, "In Uzugakure there is this massive tree right in the middle of the village. It is inside the capital building with a large glass dome covering it. It grows this fruit that if you eat from it, it gives you chakra. However, this comes with a cost. Chakra becomes your life energy which means, if you run out of it, you die. Chakra can replenish itself, so that's good, but you can't use all of it all at once or you die. Then it also has to be compatible with you as well, not just anyone can eat from it. Some die, some become crippled, and some lose their minds. That's why shinobi were made. Shinobi are the strongest physically and mentally so they are able to handle it, most of time. Not every shinobi uses chakra because even if you are deemed ready, chakra could still reject you." he told her the truth behind the amazing power.

"So you mean you were a lucky one?" she inquired.

Naruto chuckled to himself, "You have no idea." He was an extremely lucky one for more than one reason.

 **(X)**

"How come we still haven't found this damn shinobi!" barked Ogre, irritated by their lack of progress. He was standing front of at least a two hundred and thirty guards. This was getting too out of hand. This shinobi should have been caught by now. They had what he looked like, and that should have been enough to find him.

Of course that was proving to be false at the moment. This whole thing was giving him a headache. "I want everyone here to not stop the search until he is caught or killed. We have plenty to worry about besides this lone shinobi."

Everyone knew what he was talking about too. He was talking about Night Raid. Those bastards had killed a higher class family with the daughter missing. No one knew what happen to her, but this was a first. Night Raid had always done assassinations, never abductions. ' _More crimes to add to their list.'_ the head guard thought.

The prime minister was going to start asking questions on why this shinobi hadn't been found yet and he had nothing to help him back up why. They had to find something on him and fast too. "Alright you bunch of ingrates! Find me that shinobi like it's the last thing you ever do! Whoever finds me this shinobi will receive a great reward!" he hollered and sent them on his way.

Ogre watched amusedly as the guards practically killed each other to get out of the room and find the person of interest. ' _Say there's a reward involved and everyone jumps! How pathetic.'_ His musings were cut short when a female guard ran up to him excitedly. The woman has her auburn hair in a long ponytail that almost reaches the ground. She has a kind face with a heartwarming smile, and big amber eyes. She was wearing the military uniform, and has upper-body armor to company her uniform. In her arms was a… dog-like thing? The animal was small and looked almost weightless. It was completely white with a black nose and ears, and a black collar around its neck. This was his second in command, Seryu Ubiquitous. She was the daughter of the previous captain before him.

"Captain Ogre! Captain Ogre!" the girl exclaimed happily as she reached him. "Look captain!" she joyfully lifted up the dog-like creature to his face. "This is the Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, or Koro for short! He's my Teigu!" she proclaimed proudly.

A maniacal grin crossed the man's face, ' _Hahaha! This is great! My power as king is always increasing! Now I have a Teigu user of that fool's daughter under my thumb! All I have to do is keep feeding that bullcrap to her, man this is perfect. My rule over this city is really about to begin!'_ the beast of a man laughed mentally. "My you power is always increasing isn't?" he said rubbing the top of the girl's head, "I bet your father would be incredibly proud of you."

Seryu gave him a bright smile, "You really think so captain Ogre?"

"Oh I know so." he replied easily.

"Captain Ogre, is it possible for more training today?" the girl became straight as a board as she asked her request. He guessed she was trying to be more respectful.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, "More? Why would you want more?"

"Now that I have Koro here sir, I feel I must improve in my over all combat skills. I have large responsibility on my shoulders now and don't want to let anyone down." she gave her reasoning in a very determined manner.

"Not now." the man answered which made the girl gasp in shock. Captain Ogre had never turned down her training. "I'm busy today. I have a better idea for training anyway."

"Really!? What is it?!" the girl cheered hearing that her training was still on the table.

"Hey take it easy, will ya?" he effective calmed the girl down, "There is a shinobi somewhere in this great city of ours. He wishes to tear it down, to improve you skills, you need to find him and end him. It would be the ultimate way to show just how much stronger you have become!"

Seryu put the little Koro down on the ground and gave the man a formal salute, which Ogre noticed, that the little dog gave a salute as well, "Don't worry captain! We'll end that evildoers life in the name of justice!" she declared and dashed out of the room. Little Koro seemed to notice that the leash he was on was getting tighter and it was at that point, he flew from his spot as he was flung around the air as the girl dragged him in her wake. Captain Ogre blinked at the comical scene before shrugging it off and walking back to his personal chambers.

He had a lot of planning to do.

 **(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I also hope it answers any questions you had about chakra and Uzushio. This is also just a little reminder, chakra works the same as it does in Naruto. We also got meet a new character and see what Night Raid is doing. I wonder what the revolutionary wrote to Najenda that's gotten her all excited? The next chapter will be with Naruto as he discovers what has become of Uzushio. So please review and tell me what you thought about it. PM me if you have questions or requests, I'm all ears and will be happy to answer them. Have a pleasant weekend everybody, and like we say at UPS(OPS): stay safe!)**


	6. Homeward Bound

**Arc One: The Fall**

 **Chapter Five: Homeward Bound**

Three days of travel not counting the day they left. That was how long it took them to reach the beach. They were about three miles away from the beach. They were only three miles from beach and Naruto had this sinking feeling. He could feel that something was wrong, very wrong. The atmosphere was cold, it felt like it was winter rather than being in the middle of March. The cold touch of death was lingering in the air.

His eyes shifted towards the girl he had decided to save. She had her head down as she walked in step behind him. She seemed lost in thought. She was a lot quieter after the first day. It was odd not seeing her be as she was when he first met her. It would seem there was a lot he didn't know about her. The whole don't judge a book by its cover was totally in play with the girl.

Maybe she was still coping with the pain. She did see her Mother die before, lost her father, and almost died herself all in the same day. He could understand her depression. Yet he knew they definitely deserves everything that they got. To most people what the family had done was unforgivable. It was almost a slap in face to all those that died by Aria's hands, though Naruto wasn't most people. If someone who had committed horrible crimes wanted redemption, who the fuck was he to deny them that. Naruto would encourage them to continue walking down the right path. The last thing he wanted to do was push someone over the deep end.

Though if he believe that someone would not change, or could not be change then he would take action. Aria had warned him about the poison in the food rather then let him eat it. Sure he may be immune to poison but it still affected him in someway. There was glimpses of hope for her when she did that. That and he promised to protect her from Night Raid, and Naruto Miso Uzumaki never goes back on his word, ever. It was his ninja way. If he said he would do something, then he did it. Sure if he was betrayed he would have to end the promise, but when she had slapped the poison from his hands, that had made his mind up.

Her coping with her problems was a good thing and he would be there for her if she needed him. Yet there was still a problem he had to deal with. Aria was weak as hell. He highly doubted she carried something over twenty pounds. She knew next to nothing on fighting and survival in the wild. That was going to be a major problem that he hadn't counted on. His shortsightedness had made him not realized that fact. If Uzu had fallen like everyone said it had, he would be fighting powerful enemies that wanted his head on their mantel. Being a prince and the highly Renowned Black Fox, leader of the Circle of Bijuu, made his ass a very big target. Aria would only get in the way and he would have to fight alone while protecting her. So he was going to train her after their visit to the so called battlefield.

"Aria…" the blond started getting her attention, "I have decided that I'll teach how to fight like a ninja." The blond informed the girl. The girl seemed taken back by the blond's deceleration. While Aria was surprised, Naruto was practically jumping for joy on the inside. If she said she would be fine with it, he would be a sensei. That was a major accomplishment for a shinobi. To be given the honor of teaching students and passing down your knowledge to the next generation, it felt awesome. "If you would like." he added letting her know that it was her decision.

The girl seemed to think about what he said, "Um...Why?" She questioned when she didn't seem get the reason behind why he asked to train her all of sudden.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, ' _I thought she would easily get why I would train her. I guess I was wrong on that assumption.'_ Naruto thought. "Well I'm going to be facing dangerous opponents, so I will train you how to protect yourself."

Aria waved her hand at him dismissively, "I got that much," she answered back. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't insult me." She told him forcefully. Naruto stopped and turned to her with his eyes wide.

"W-what? No! I didn't mean to-" the blonde cut him off.

She put her hands on her hip as she spoke, "What I was asking is was why would you train me? You know I'm from the Capital, and… all the things I did. So why would you want me as a student?" Her hard tone that she used died off and became softer at the end.

Naruto eyes widened a bit more at that. He didn't even realize that. He was way off the mark with that one that it was sad. She gave it way more thought than he would and did. She didn't think of herself being worthy enough to be trained by him! Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I know how cruel this world can be. I just didn't want something to happen to you when we are traveling," The girl blushed at the boldness of his words. He must of not realized what he had said and the way he said it. It was very endearing.

"That's very kind of you." She gave him a small smile, "But that still doesn't answer my question." She told him truthfully.

Naruto laughed embarrassedly, "Yeah you're right, it doesn't." Naruto coughed into his hand, "Um well to answer the first part. I gave you multiple times to escape and warn the imperial guards about me. I also gave chances to leave on your own accord."

The girl's eyes widened at that. She hadn't realized that. ' _So that's why we walked so close to the soldiers! He was giving me chances to prove myself. He wanted to see if I would run or stay. If I would accept him or betray him. He's...'_ She looked back in his blue eyes. She hadn't thought he was testing her the whole time.

Naruto smiled seeing her looking back in his eyes, "I see you figured that out." He spoke his mind. It was easy to see her realization by her facial features.

"...and the second part?" She quivered at her own question. She was nervous about what he would answer with.

Naruto frowned at that. It was a rather a tough subject to talk about. "Well…" he paused to think about how to answer that, "...the way I see it...is that there are people in this world that have done things far worse than you. They continue to do these horrible crimes, but since you're with me you haven't committed any more crimes." The girl gasp at his reasoning. While it was true it was still odd to hear. "And as your sensei I'll make sure I lead you down the right path, should you except that is." He told her.

Aria just couldn't understand Naruto. He was far too caring for his own good. Someone would definitely take advantage of that. Nevertheless, she like that part of him the most. He was fun and easygoing while she had to pretend to be kind most of the time. He had something that she didn't, the ability to have fun in just about everything he did. He honestly didn't care about his image and what people thought about him. The only time she had fun is shopping, and torturing people. Though that last one she wouldn't being doing anymore. It made her a target, got her family killed, and it would be a total disrespect of man who saved her. He did so much for her in such a short time. She couldn't allow that kind of kindness to be wasted. He gave her a second chance, better make the most of it. She didn't want to die.

"...I'll do it." She told him. She had accepted his offer. Then once again Naruto did something that shouldn't have been surprising but still was. He practically leapt at her and threw his arm around her.

"Yosh! I got student! Haha, take that Sasuke!" The blond cheered happily while the girl struggled out of his grasp with her face burning red. She managed to push the blond away from her.

"Idiot!" The girl yelled furiously at her new sensei.

Naruto didn't mind or noticed the gesture at all. It didn't even register in his mind. "From this day forward you will call me Naruto sensei!" He declared with a nice guy pose.

The girl throw a glare at him, "Not happening." She replied easily.

Naruto faltered and gained a dejected look, "What if I say please?" He asked pleadingly.

"Nope," Naruto turned away from the girl, the pain of being rejected filling him. It was too much to bare.

Naruto sighed, "Well it doesn't matter, you'll come around eventually. Were almost to the beach."

The girl nodded showing she heard him. They started walking but Aria quicken her pace so she could be next to him. "I have a question?"

"And I might have an answer." He told her with a smirk.

Aria continued with her question, "How are we getting to Uzushiogakure?"

Naruto looked at her like she had asked something dumb, "Were walking of course."

Now it was her turn to look at him like he was stupid, "What are you retarded? That doesn't makes sense. Were going to walk on water or something?"

"Yep." he smiled before he remember she insulted him, "Oi! I'm not retarded!" He yell back at her. "And yes I can walk on water. It's just one of the awesome powers of chakra."

She looked at him in awe, "Are you serious? What else can this chakra do?" She questioned to herself. She didn't believe him on the water walking all that much, but everything she had seen so far made her wonder. Chakra was amazing with the list of things it could do. It was so powerful. It was hard to believe that people wielding that power had fallen so fast. She knew she might being touching a sore topic with her blond sensei, but she might as well ask, "Um Naruto," Naruto gave a light, 'hm', and she continued knowing he was listening to her, "I know it might be a sore nerve, but...why do you think your nation fell?" Naruto stopped walking and looked at her with a frown on his features. Worried she had said something untactful she tried to clear up her reasoning, "I mean, with chakra and all. You guys are insanely strong so I was just…"

Naruto put his hand up to stop her from talking, "No it's fine. I was wondering the same thing myself. My theory on what happen is based off what I know about my home." He said in a matter of factory. "I believe there was a massive leak in information."

"So you mean-" before she could finish Naruto nodded.

He gave a sigh, "Yes, we were betrayed. It's the only way I can think of Uzu falling. The question is who did it. Though that is only one explanation, another is that Uzu was having a festival. When they attacked. So most people weren't prepared. That and if I'm correct, they sent three armies to face them. Black Cross alone has 150,000 thousand men and women fighting under it. Uzu total population is barely over 110,000. So we can tell we were seriously outnumbered. The fighting force of Uzu is 64,000. Out of that 64,000 only 16,400 can use enough chakra to be deadly."

"So you guys were heavily outnumbered, unprepared, and there was a large information breach. That does make sense." Aria agreed with what Naruto came up with. "I apologize if this is upsetting you."

Naruto shook his, "No it's fine. It's better to talk about with a friend, than just brood all day and night." He told Aria. Aria could tell there was another meaning behind his words. Maybe he was trying to get her to open up. "Sure it's a tough subject, but I'll have to get over it. We'll also find out more too when we get there." He smiled at the girl. "Now let get down there before night fall."

Aria smiled at the blond, "Right." Aria wasn't a dumb person. No she was quite intelligent and she could read that Naruto was feeling more down then he was letting on. Sure she caught his meaning about talking about their problems. He wanted her to share what was wrong with her, but she knew he was going to be way more upset the closer they got to his home. She was going to have to be ready to face his demons, though she highly doubted she could. She wouldn't know how to help console him. Their pain were way too different for her say she understood him. He would be lost and confused, sad and hurt. He wouldn't know how many lived or how many died, all he would have left was a city full of corpses or even worse...ash. She didn't know what was going to be there when they arrived but she doubted it was going to be good.

Naruto watched the girl for a couple of seconds before he turned away from her and started walking which caused Aria to follow after him. Naruto knew she'd be curious about his home and he was prepared to answer any questions she has. She deserved that much after he practically dragged her along. She didn't have much of a choice but she did end up deciding to go along with him for whatever reason.

She was okay to travel with, but she tried very easily after walking. Though Naruto had no problems carrying her. It also saved them time and was far easier. Naruto had made the call to walk as they got closer to the danger zone. If he was moving too fast he may miss something that might be crucial. Like a battle zone, or even a patrol of soldiers. He had to be aware of his surroundings. He didn't want to be discovered before he made it to home.

So that was why they were walking in a peaceful silence. Their trip had been uneventful besides that time they had to hide from a large squad of Imperials. It was pretty easy to evade them, being a ninja and all. Aria was truly a civilian, she was absolutely clueless on just about everything outside of what she knew. Her survival skills were lacking, on second thought, they were non-existent. He couldn't really blame her that much; her family was dirty rich. That was why they had hired help, not that it did any good in the end.

As they kept walking things got quieter and quieter until there was total silence. Unnerving was an understatement. After they hit the second mile point, the temperature dropped to unbearably cold. You could see your breath as you exhaled. Naruto had to whip out his cloak and give one to Aria too. The poor girl looked like an ice sickle. Halfway into the second mile, dark grey clouds blocked the sun shadowing the ground in darkness.

When they hit the last mile… everything stopped, it stopped dead. There were no words shared between the two. Aria didn't have to be told, she understood, she understood from the way that Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, that something was horribly wrong with the scene before them.

The landscape had changed drastically from its former self. It looked nothing like it did. He didn't understand, ' _Just what I'm I looking at?'_ He thought in distress. He was panicked by what laid before his wide oceanic blue eyes. This should be impossible, yet it was here, right in front of him. The once beautiful green trees, bushes, ferns, and grass laid bare or dead. Mostly they were covered with…

"...Snow…" Naruto spoke up as his voice seemed to travel due to the lack of life or sound in the winter wonderland. His tone was bare and bland. His face however showed his confusion clearly. The white frozen precipitation was everywhere. On the ground, covering rocks and various other forms of vegetation, but most importantly, it was still falling from the sky. Naruto looked all around himself, and all he could see was white. "How is this possible?" He questioned turning to Aria rapidly.

The girl was startled by his action and visibly flinched, her voice was quiet and shaky. "I-I don't know!" she answered but continued, "I'm just as confused as you are. It's in the middle of March, so I don't understand either." She finished taking a step back from him. She wasn't sure how he might react.

Naruto turned his head to the side and ran his hand through his hair. He was perplexed by this turn of events. This was so out of place. It was eerie, void of life, cold and dead. It was unethical and downright disturbing. This only made him want to get his home faster. ' _What am I going to find when I get there?'_ The blond pondered to himself as more questions came to his mind. ' _What happened here? What or who could have done this? I…don't have a clue.'_ He thought as he paced back and forth as he thought.

Aria became worried about her companion and voice her concern, "Are you…" she gulped down her fear of asking an obvious question that would most likely be stepping on a landmine, "...okay?"

Naruto paused his mental rant with himself and looked into her big blue eyes. "Of course I'm not okay. Could you not tell?" He snapped at her.

The girl cringed at his harsh tone, "I' sorry…" she apologized, "...I...I was just worried about you." She may have said it apologetically but it was very blunt on delivering her meaning.

Naruto's eyes widened only to soften, "No I should be apologizing." He shook his head at his actions and let out a sigh of mental exhaustion, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that this should not be possible. Whatever caused this...is insanely powerful. It changed the climate completely," he finished before adding, "or at least for the moment."

"But that should be impossible! Right?" The girl asked.

Naruto shook his head again, "No, it's not." He shot her statement down. The girl gave a confused glance at him that begged to be answered. Naruto decided to answer her unasked question, "There was a ninja that was able to make storms at will or make them disappear. His name was Alsing Moto. Though he has been dead for a long time. He had multiple affinities, three to be exact: wind, water, and lightning. The only strom user to have ever lived." Naruto informed Aria.

"Woah, that's unbelievable." The girl said with awe in voice.

"I know right?!" He responded momentary forgetting the situation.

"Well we won't find out what did this here." She announced in a matter of factory getting the conversation back on track.

Naruto nodded at her, "Then let us continue." And just like that they headed into the snow covered terrain. There was still a heavy and still growing uneasiness the further they walked. The winter wind was as sharp as knife as it blew at them. The snow had also picked up as well.

"It's so cold!" The girl yelled as the ripping wind tore into them. Naruto turned his head to look at her. She had slowed and was now dragging further behind. She was also shaking. Not good signs. Of course Kami would throw a fucking snow storm at him.

"Alright I had enough of this crap." Naruto muttered under his breath. He form a crossed hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out. Ten identical clones appeared around him. "Find some sort of shelter on the double, we can't afford someone getting sick." He ordered them. The clones gave off various forms of agreement. It didn't take them long before they found a small cave. One clone dispelled itself to give the information to the others. The other clones went right to the shelter to prepare it for Naruto and Aria.

Naruto turned to Aria, "I got a place we can rest until this freak weather blows over."

She sighed in relief, "Finally I can stop walking." She said rather happily. Naruto looked at the girl disappointedly. She had no stamina whatsoever. He had a lot to teach her.

"Alright follow me." He ordered her. She gave a light glare at him. She didn't like being bossed around at all. He could understand that much. Being rich as hell and all.

Naruto led the girl to the cave where a clone was standing outside waving at them, beckoning them over. They entered the small cave that was carved into the stone. There was a fire warming the inside of the cave and four clones sitting around the fire.

"It's so warm." The girl exclaimed happily.

One clone sitting at the fire sent her a look, "Did you not see the fire?" He asked sarcastically. He received a glare from the only female in the cave.

"Hey boss!" a clone greet the original, "Me and the guys were discussing about beginning Aria's training since we got nothing better to do."

Aria face twisted in displeasure, "But me feet hurt." She wined embellishing on false exhaustion.

One clone looked at her for a second before grabbing his lower region, "Oooh," he pretended it was a big deal. Aria sent him an unamused glare showing her disgust at his vulgar gesture. "My feet hurt! Yeah try telling that someone who wants your life. They will kill you."

Aria opened her mouth to argue back with the clone but was stopped as the real Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She panicked for a second not expecting him to touch her. ' _Not that I mind though… Wait what? Ugh just calm down.'_ The girl claimed herself down and Naruto smiled, "What he, or I said, is true. Not everyone is like me. If it was someone else, you would be dead." A grim look cross her pretty face. He grimaced at her reaction, "But you're not, you're still alive. Which means you have to become stronger to survive in this cruel, crazy, despairful world. So help me help you, because it only gets harder from here."

"I know," she sighed, "it's just that I'm new to the con-" she was cut off by the clone that had grabbed his… Genitals.

"New to the concept of lifting something over five pounds? We know." He said uncaringly cleaning his ears. This time he got glares from everyone. He was shocked seeing everyone's disapproval of his statement, "What, what I say?"

Aria felt hurt by the clone's words, not because of the way he said but how true they were. "Hey," Naruto spoke up to the girl making her look at him, "hey it's okay. We all have to start from somewhere." He consoled her.

"But what your clo-" she stared but Naruto spoke up fastly taking his eyes off the girl to glare at his clone.

"My clone is an asshole!" He yelled dissatisfied by it behavior. "Now why don't' you sit by the fire and get yourself warm."

She nodded an agreement , "Right." Naruto followed his fellow blonde to the fire and sat down across from her.

Naruto clapped his hands together, "Alright let us begin with the training!" He declared cause Aria to become uneasy while the rest of his clone cheered. "Firstly," he pointed at her, "do you have any training in hand to hand combat?" He asked rather eagerly. Aria mumbled something under her breath, "uh come again?" He asked not hearing her reply.

She clicked a tongue in annoyance, "I said none." She whispered getting looks of confusion from the Narutos.

"Did anyone hear what she-"

On a fit of rage she blurted out, "Nonexistent! I have no training background." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks looking away from him. Her face was red from embarrassment, he would no doubt laugh at her. After a minute of not saying anything she turned to look at them.

That was when the clones and the original exclaimed, "YES!" loudly. Loud enough to make her flinch. It wasn't the reaction she expecting. They were celebrating that fact by cheers and and high fives.

She decided to make her wonders known, "W-why are you happy about that?"

All the Naruto's grined, "It will be easier this way. Since you haven't been taught anything about defense, it means you will be able to use anything."

The girl tilted her head at him, "I don't understand." What he said went right over her head.

"Okay think of it like this, if I was trained to use a fighting style before, it would be harder to adapt to the new one I'm shown..." He clarified to Aria.

"Because I would be use to the other one!" She filled in the blanks. It did make sense she guessed, but she had another question however, "How will we find a good fighting style that would fit me?"

Naruto hopped up off the rock he was sitting, "Now that's an excellent question, clone number two you're up." The clone got up and walked over to Aria. "Alright Aria, I want you to punch that clone as hard as you can."

Aria stood up and pointed at the clone, "How will this help?"

"We're going to see just how strong you are. I'll rate you from one to ten. Ten being the highest and one being the lowest so don't hold back." He told her casually as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Maybe it was for him, but she had never thrown a punch before. She made a fist but was stopped as soon as she did so, "No, no, no. That's not how you make a fist." He shook his an amusement. "You try hitting someone with that you'll break your thumb and your hand. You want to put your thumb on the outside. You also want to hit with it right in here." He said rubbing the area where the knuckles were. "You hit with your fingers they might break and do more damage to yourself."

The girl tried her best to follow along but felt incredibly nervous about it. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the older teen. She made proper fist and showed it him to make sure it was good enough, "Is this good?" She asked.

Naruto clapped once, "Very good," he complimented then pointed at her, "now apply it." He instructed.

Aria gave a shy nod and turned her gaze back at the clone, "Come on, hit me already." The clone complained impatiently and tapped his foot. He could tell she was stalling for time. Aria flinch at his annoyed response.

The clone wasn't stupid. He knew she was nervous but he just wanted to get this over with, so he would give her a push. "Come on you weakling!" Aria's eyes widened at the insult, "You're just a blonde bitch, all talk no bite." Her eyes narrowed as her fist shook. ' _This clone dares insult me in such a manners?'_ The girl thought enraged by blond buffoon. She lost it at the last one, "You stupid cun-"

And just like that the clone was dispelled. Everyone' eyes were wide by the scene displayed in front of them. Aria was pissed. Her arm was still extended out in a perfect fist that was aimed right were his clone's nose was, she was breathing raggedly showing how angry she was. That hit broke the clones nose. He looked at all the clones and they gave him a show of hands with a certain amount of fingers raised. Naruto nodded at the number of how powerful it was.

"Well?" The girl angrily asked still not looking at the group of Naruto's behind her.

"Your punch was a three on the scale." Aria face faulted to the ground. Surly he was kidding! There was no way it was that weak! "Yeah it was a borderline three too, just enough to get you above a two." He added making the girl feel worse, he didn't realize it either. "Well that would get rid of all those regular fighting styles I know." He said scratching the back of his head.

Aria wanted to crawl under a rock and die hearing all this so she went to a corner to sulk at her unimpressiveness. That and her hand hurt too! It felt like she just punched a frickin rock or a mountain. She was trained to be tough emotionally but after hearing all that she couldn't keep it together any longer.

Aria continued to sulk in the corner of cave by herself until a clone spoke up, "Hey boss what about 'that' one." Naruto tilted his head at the clone. The clone decided to elaborate, "The one you made I mean."

Naruto slammed his fist into his hand, "Yes that's right! It would be perfect for her! Hey Aria- Aria?!" Naruto finally took notice that Aria had actually moved out of spot she was. Naruto walked over to her, "Hey are you alright?"

The teary eyed girl looked up at him and shows him her red hand, "I think i hurt my hand." She told him. Naruto looked at it for a second before he sighed.

"It's not too bad but I'll put some wrap on it, come on, up you go." He said pulling her to her feet while she nursed her hand. Naruto brought her to the campfire and sat her down. He took out some bandages from a scroll and wrapped her hand up with them. "Now since I know what your strength levels are let me tell you about this fighting style I picked for you." He informed her getting a slow nod from her.

"This style is called 'Broken Fist'. Broken fist is all about speed and skill, not strength. I created it to counteract the 'Gentle Fist' style. I perhaps created a very deadly fighting style for both the user and the opponent. Because one mess up, is all it will take to declare the winner. You won't be dishing out the damage, but you will be taking them apart like when they extend their limbs. You will almost always be on the defensive. The enemy should never be able to hit you at all if you do this right and effectively. Though there are some people who will be immune to this, so we will figure something out while I train you." he told her.

"So I won't actually be throwing a punch or anything?" She questioned.

"I never side that, but you won't be throwing many, you'll be mostly grappling the enemy when they or you get close. You'll be twisting their limbs in odd ways to make them useless. You will also be targeting the soft spots on the human body. Do you understand the concept?"

Aria nodded showing her grasping of his explanation, "Yes I think I understand, it will make more sense when we start the training."

Naruto smiled, "Very good. Now you should get some rest. I'll wake you when we're ready to move." He requested.

She looked at her bag the back at him, "Do you think you could make my sleeping bag for me, please?" She asked blinking her eyelashes cutely.

Naruto's eye twitched at her request, "Oh and do tell me why you can't do that yourself?" He shot back at her. She lefted her bandaged hand up for him to see and a whimper of sadness. To her credit, she was a good actress, or Naruto was just a big ass softy. He sighed before looking at his clones to get their advice, though after seeing their responses, he wished he hadn't.

One clone shrugged, another gave the thumbs up, the other one rolled his eyes, and the last one made a whipping sound and motion. These pricks were utterly useless, bunch of blond backstabbing bastards. "Ugh, fine." He groaned walking to her backpack.

Aria smiled at him while clapping her hands together, "Thank you! I knew you would agree." She exclaimed her prediction happily. This was going to be a long trip.

 **(X)**

"This is a long trip," Naruto muttered to himself as they climbed up a massive snow covered hill. The snowstorm had blown over about an hour ago. They were stuck in that cave for till sun rise. If he remembered correctly, the ocean should be able to be seen at the top of this hill. Naruto looked down from his spot to see Aria struggling to climb up the hill. He had a clone assisting her as she climbed up behind him. Naruto looked back to the approaching horizon of hill. He had no idea what was going to be over it. He just hope it wouldn't be an old battle scene or something. They had made it this far without enemy contact which would be strange. Why hadn't they seen an enemy patrol or something? And what the hell was up with this weather! Snow! It didn't make sense.

There was something wrong and he had no idea what it was. When he reached the top of the hill he saw it. A massive ice bridge that spanned all the way to Uzu he assumed. "How is that possible?" He questioned utterly stunned by the sight before him. How could someone be that powerful. He also noticed crosses, with… his fist clenched at the sight. There were at least twenty or more crosses, with people, his people hanging from them. He grit his teeth as killing intent poured off of him. They were cut open, missing limbs, eyes, and other parts. There was the tell tale signs of torture used on them. They hung there, naked, for all the world to see.

Aria shook in her spot feeling the power wash over her. Her eyes shot up to the source right away. "I-ss h-ee-" she lost voice when it became much stronger.

The clone put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from moving forward, "Stay here." He instructed of her. He went on a head to the original standing at the top of the hill. "What's got you so worked up?" He questioned his boss as reached the top and the original only outstretched his arm and pointed down. The clone's gaze followed his arm and much to his horror he found what was causing the pain and the anger. The clone turned his gaze to the original, "If this already has you on the edge of your control, we should turn around-"

"NO!" Naruto snapped at the thought of no returning home. He quickly caught himself however before he really lost it, "No, I can handle it." He replied putting his hands on the top of his head to cool himself down. He took in deep breaths.

The clone looked at him once more, "Are you sure?"

"We' come this far, I'll manage." He grunts answering the clone' question.

The clone nodded and turn back to Aria who was wait patiently where he led her. He stopped though, "You'd better, because it's not just yourself you have to worry about. I recommend that you keep a clone around just in case you lose yourself."

"Noted." Was the response the clone got before he left to help Aria the rest of the way up the hill.

The clone was almost to Aria when she spoke up, "Is he going to be okay?"

The clone stopped dead in his tracks. He made direct eye contact with her baby blue eyes, "For your sake, I hope so." The girl became more worried by his reply. It wasn't a reassuring answer. It only made her want to turn around and leave, though she wouldn't do that. She was probably safer with him then on her own.

Yet she was getting a feeling that she might be in danger being with him as well. He seemed to be a magnet for the weird and the dangerous. The pros and cons were almost equal.

The feeling of dread and the desire to kill was still hanging in the air, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. Aria's gaze went to the real Naruto, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that she was about to witness something. Something she wasn't prepared for. "Yeah, I hope so too."

She climbed up the rest of way and saw what the blond had saw, it didn't affect her at all. Naruto noticed how she didn't react all. Her face was plain, it was more of an expression of, ' _I've seen worse, I have done worse.'_ He knew it to be true too, after all the girl hundreds of torture machines in a shed out back. It was more like a slaughterhouse then a shed.

So her impassive expression wasn't a really surprise, what was a really surprise was what she said. "Typical Imps for yah. I've seen them do this traitors in the coliseum. It's a regular event." Okay that really pissed him off. She may have seen this before but that comment was so uncaring. These were his people hanging from wooden crosses. Some of them may have been alive and died from the exposure to the cold, blood lose, or whatever torture method they used. Hearing her say something like that. She may have said it more to herself speaking out her thoughts, but it meant the same as if she was talking to him about it.

It seem the clone was also mad at her, her little statement. Though he did just learn that the Imperial army like to kill and torture their own. It was unsettling, there was so much he didn't understand about this world. He was too damn sheltered! He was prepared for this, none of this! This whole world was so fucked up!

Aria seemed to notice that she may have said something to upset them and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! That was careless of me, I didn't mean anything by it!" Ugh, she was such an idiot! ' _Why did I have say something so unthoughtful! He'll probably hate me now!'_

Naruto looked at the girl, "Just be more considerate. This isn't the empire, this isn't normal for someone like me. These people are my people. Seeing them… treated in such manner..." Naruto trailed off deep in thought before calling out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The girl found herself standing next to a whole bunch of clones. "I want you guys to cut them down, and bury them. We won't leave them here."

The clones didn't say a word they merely did as they were told. Aria watched as the clones lugged themselves to the crucified. "Aria we will be heading over the ice." He said pointing to bridge made of ice.

She nodded her head at his words. Naruto and Aria walked through the winter wasteland. She watched on as the clones cut down his fallen comrades, probably friends. The clones had looks of indifference on their faces at doing the deed. It would seem like he had gone through something like this before. She didn't know how she knew it, but she could.

When the trio got the ice bridge and started the long walk across it Naruto started talking to Aria about Uzu, "Normally the waters around Uzushio aren't full of ice and the water is much more clear. When we get out further we might run into the whirlpools Uzu was named after." Naruto informed her. He sound so much like a tour guide give a tour of a famous person's house or a display in an arts museum! It looked totally out of character for him. She had to hold back some amused laughter. He would most likely not appreciate it at the moment.

"Uzu is known for its rough seas and impassable waters. Only someone from Uzu… could navigate it." he said trailing off with a scowl on his face. It was obvious that he found something while he was talking, something not so good. Though after a little bit it became awkward for her with no talking or anything. Even the clone that was following them had remained silent. The real Naruto must have felt the same awkwardness once he came out of his thought. He scratched the back of his head and gave smile to them.

A smile that she knew instantly. How could she not know ' _that'_ smile! She had spent years learning it from her parents. Yes it was ' _That'_ smile. A fake smile. A smile that was meant to hide the real intentions of a person, it was meant to hide the real feelings, it was meant to hide one's self from the world. "Ahh, it seems I made the atmosphere tense again… " he laughed lightheartedly.

He continued his tour, "Anyway, The whirlpools around Uzu are categorized as one through ten. One being the smallest and weakest, while ten being the biggest and most deadly. Most whirlpools happen at random. That why all boats have at least ten water jutsu user aboard at all times. They help navigate the waters and use water ninjutsu when needed. However there is six whirlpool that are famous and are always active." he narrowed his eyes in thought again and his voice was in a cautious tone.

He started up once again when he found what he wanted to say, "The six active whirlpools are of various sizes and power. Five of them always stay in the same spot. The sixth one is the most power whirlpool, we call it Demon's End. It's a category ten being the most powerful and largest whirlpool ever seen. What makes it so dangerous, is because it never stays in the same area. It always moves around the islands like it has a mind of it's own. Some believe there is a power danger beast causing it, others believe there is a massive crack in the crust. There are a ton theories going around about it."

"You know that I think about, it had been report to chase after ships and things in the water. So there might really be a giant sea monster or something causing it." the clone spoke up getting the real Naruto's attention.

"I hope not! That thing would be crazy strong! How the hell would you even fight that damn thing… if that were true!" Naruto exclaimed at his clone. What he said was true, it would be insane to fight something of that scope and power. Water and fire jutsu would be useless, you couldn't even use earth jutsus. That only meant wind and lightning. Why was he even thinking about this?! He had much more to worry about then that whirlpool. That and that damn clone was probably scaring the Aria. The fucker.

Aria had been half listening to the conversation between Naruto and the clone as the argued back and forth between each other. The were talking about some water creature or something? No she wasn't listening to them at all, no her mind was elsewhere. She was still think about her words she said absentmindedly to him. She didn't mean anything about, she really didn't. It just reminded of all the time she would see the people by hung and mutilated before her eyes. It was hard to not become use to it, or in her case in enjoy doing it. All her friends her age did similar things to people. She just thought of it as a normal thing that the upper class did. She was just so use to bloodshed.

She wasn't even that sad or distraught when parents died! She should have been out of it for a couple of weeks, but here she was still easily moving forward. Maybe their was a little or ' _... a lot of resentment on them.'_ After all because of them she was homeless, a target for the most successful group of killers in history, and all of her money and stuff was sealed away in a scroll that only the blond haired ninja in front of her could open. Though it wasn't like she was made at him all that much. She owed him a lot but he was manipulative. He knew just what say to her, did things that forced her to go along with him. So if anything she was mad at him for controlling her. That was what she was mad at him for. Though there was more than one reason she was following Naruto.

She had met plenty of people, but there was no one like him. There was no other Naruto, he did things that was so unpredictable. That even the most successful psychologist couldn't crack the nut he was. Now she was completely off topic and the trail of thought she was on.

Aria decided to speak up once again, thought it was a lot more timidly, "Nar-Naruto… I'm… sorry." she apologized once more. She still didn't think that her first one was enough. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. He gave her a light smile, rubbed the top of her head affectionately, "Apology accepted Aria." She saw it. His smile was sincere at first.

The it had morphed into ' _that'_ smile once again. It was that blasted damn fake smile. If she could open up to him, then could at least do the same for her too! She wasn't going to accept that smile, she like his real one too… what was she think again!? Whatever she was going to nip this the butt before he thought he could keep getting away with it.

"You know I'm not stupid." Naruto looked taken aback at her sudden remark. Confusion was lining his features and the clones too. "Don't think I can't tell the difference between a real smile and a fake one." she crossed her arms under her chest to emphasize her point. Naruto's mouth fell agape before he gave out a bitter laugh. Though that didn't unnerve Aria the slightest.

"I should have know someone like you would have seen though that." he said honestly full of disdain in himself at not realizing that. "After all you made a living in tricking people then killing them with yours."

The girl faltered at his harsh statement. Damn Naruto had some bite to him. "Err… That's not what meant." Aria started to clarify. Naruto butted into clarification however.

"Oh do tell." He demanded in a commanding tone.

Aria narrowed her eyes at him, did he just… Oh hell no! Aria marched right up to the blond ninja and poked him square in the chest with absolutely no regard of her own safety. It completely took Naruto off guard and the clone had a look of pure shock on face but the was amusement in it as well. Naruto was about to be told off.

"Look here you pansy! All I was saying was you should open up a little more and not bottle everything in. You big fat imbecile! Maybe if you took head out of your ass you could think clearly!" She pushed her finger further into his chest before forcefully brushing past him with a huff.

Naruto's baffled gazed followed the girl as she stormed off down the bridge of ice. A sinker came from his clone that was standing behind him. Naruto turned harshly at his clone, "What?! What's so harlouis!?"

The clone stopped laughing, "Dude she so told you off." The real Naruto snarled at the remark before the clone frowned. "Man look at yourself! You're slipping. Get a hold of your emotions, this bridge won't survive one of our episodes."

Naruto knew the clone- hell they both had valid points. He was acting like child. Holding in all of his emotions, then snapping at Aria because she found out so easily. He was going to have to- "!"

Naruto and his clone felt something massive. Their gazes fell to the bottom of the bridge. At first they didn't see anything but when they realize that the ocean had gotten darker for some unknown reason. It hit them like a sack of oranges. Much to their horror, a massive shadow was swimming right underneath the ice bridge. They couldn't tell what it was, but they did see how it moved. It reminded them of a snake. This thing was gigantic. The water that was still ad now become more alive. The waves were getting bigger and much more frequent.

It took a full minute for the shadow to completely disappear from view. "H-h-how big is that thing…?" the clone stuttered.

"500 meters long… 40 meters wide..." How Naruto managed to say it without stuttering was unbelievable.

The clone's mouth fell completely, "That's insane! That's 1640 feet long and 131 feet wide!"

"This isn't the time to be guessing it's damn measurements! We gotta get off this damn bridge! Wait Aria?" Both Naruto and the clone turned to where Aria had taken off. She had gotten extremely far away from him while he and his clone agurged. The girl was still in a fit of rage was completely oblivious to drastically changing surrounding. She hadn't' seen, heard, or felt the beast or the large waves. This wasn't good.

Naruto and his clone sped after the girl. They were halfway to her when the shadow darted right past them and it was completely past them either. "It's fast!" the clone yelled "Aria look out!" The clone shouted trying to get the girls attention.

"Forget about getting her attention and get her out of there! I'll cause a distraction when that thing surfaces!"

Aria heard the blonds call and stopped with an annoyed grunt, ' _What could that jerk want.'_ She turned to face the pair. She was quite surprised when she saw their faces, concern, and was that fear? Why would someone so strong have look like that on their face… and when the ocean become so wild all of sudden! What the hell was going on?!

Then the whole solid surface of ice shook violently. Aria lost her balance easily as spinned the slippy bridge before falling on her rear facing the opposite direction. She shut her eyes briefly and when she opened them… there was a shadow covering her entirely. Her eyes made connected to a something massive towering up above the water. As her wide eyes continued to following the long monster, she was able to get a better look at it's features. The creature was covered in silk red and yellow scales. It had spikes along it long backside and head. The huge serpent has a long and narrow snout with its bottom jaw being longer than the top one showing the beast's long and sharp teeth, black teeth to boot. It's large yellow slitted eyes were hypnotizing. Eyes that were locked with her own.

Then shit went to hell faster than Grant took Richmond! Aria let out a scream at the sight, while her voice was drowned out by the serpents own shriek. It instantly made Aria cover her ears. The serpent then descended down like an eagle right for the girl. The serpent stopped however when heard the yell of a new comer. It's yellow demonic eyes fell upon two humans rushing in it's direction.

Naruto had his hands in a very familiar handsign. They were crossed as he yelled out his technique, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" The bridge was now full of two hundred copies of himself. The small army dashed toward the titanic threat. The clone army launches a massive hail of kunai at the overgrown garden snake. Some of the kunai had smoke bombs attached to them to momentarily blind it. It would give the clone and Naruto time to save Aria as the clones engage. It was crunch time. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that this was an impossible battle. They were on this guy's turf and this thing looked seriously strong. The only thing he had on this thing was was better brains.

The kunai defected off the sea monster's hard skin. Though that wasn't what Naruto was aiming for, no he wasn't aiming for harming it in anyway. The sky was then filled with multiple blasts of smoke ranging from small to large.

The beast let out a cry of confusion. This was what he was hoping for. Naruto and and his clone made it to Aria. The clone was somehow passed by the original and he swept Aria up into his arms. He managed to get her on his back. "Hold on tight. Those clones will keep it busy but not for long!" Naruto yelled at the two. He got an affirmative nod from his clone and Aria was shaking from what she had witnessed. The sea monster growled from the cloud of smoke before unleashing a blast of wind that sent all the smoke away from itself.

The clone looked at Naruto asking the question, ' _Did you notice it?'_ Naruto nodded in the affirmative. He did see the creatures use of wind, which meant that this creature was more than just a massive danger beast. It would mean that thing was a legendary or an ultra legendary. That meant they really needed to put the pedal to the metal!

The three had past the beast which it notice but it decided to go after the large mass of lifeforms. The creatures body slammed down on top of the bridge, smashing it to pieces and rocking the bridge. Naruto and his clone almost lost their balance from the shaking structure. "Not good!" the clone yelled, "This bridge was already thinning before that thing showed up. I don't think this ice can handle more of that!" the clone implied.

"Then let's keep moving!" Naruto barked at his clone. This was such bullshit. Of all the things to happen, why would things not be easy for him. He was cursed he tell you, no he was liegt cursed not Kakashi cursed either. Only something like this would happen to him. He just happened to bring Aria along for the ride.

They had gotten pretty far in a short amount of time. It would seem like they were going to get away, until, every single remaining clone was dispelled by a massive blast of water from the beast. It caught all of them off guard. The memories of all those clones hit him like a sack of oranges. He lost his balance and almost fell forward again but was saved by his clone. Aria was startled by the sudden jerk and let out a gasp.

She looked around for a second still in daze but she was able to calm herself from the current events. She looked down from her position on his back and asked, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just whiplash from all of the clone's memories coming back to me at once." he explained his sudden moment. Aria became thoughtful for a second before become very worried.

"Wait, that means all of those clones…" she trailed rethinking her question. She now, didn't want it to be answered.

However, Naruto Uzumaki, did answer that question. "They were all wiped out." Naruto answered in monotone voice. Just his damn, rotten luck… fuck!

His clone got Naruto back to standing correctly, but that was when another memory from a clone came back to him. ' _I thought they were… SHIT! One survived. That clone dispelled on it's own letting him know it was on the way!'_

 _The clone had fallen flat on his stomach narrowing escaping the jet of water that ripped right through the last remaining clones. 'My god it can use water too? This really is an ultra legendary danger beast.'_

 _The clone didn't have time to think as a part of the creatures long body hit the bridge from underneath breaking yet another part of the bridge. The clone didn't get to say or yell anything as he was submerged under the icy waters. He was facing the wrong way to where the monster was. He quickly, or as quick as he could in the water, to the creature. He was hoping he could get a better look at what this monster looked like. He didn't get a good look like he was hoping because the sea beast was already blurring in the direction that the real Naruto was!_

 _What he did make out was its tail. It looked like drill or something similar. It could also have multiple tails that wrapped themselves together too. The clone saw enough and had decided to quickly dispelled himself. He had to warn the real one, he just had to. He would not let the real one die to this!_

' _Use this wisely boss!' was it's last thoughts as it dispelled itself._

"IT'S COMING!" Naruto shouted alerting everything in a mile radius.

"Wh-w-what?!" Aria stuttered with fear. "How can you be sure?"

"A clone." he muttered under his breath but she heard him.

"I thought you said-"

Naruto yelled at the girl in frustration, "I know what I said!" The girl remained quiet after his outburst.

"It's here!" the clone hollered. Right after he had announced that, the cruters head had broken right through the ice. The bridge was smashed to pieces as it continued to crack and break apart. Naruto, Aria, and the clone were sent skywards as the piece of ice they were on flipped through out the air like a coin. Naruto could feel Aria's already tight latch, tighten as they flipped. Naruto and the clone were using a good helping of chakra to stay attached to the vertical flying chunk ice.

Naruto glared at the water monster that was eagerly awaiting their descent. It was right under the three with its mouth closed. The piece of ice had stopped flipping when gravity had gotten a hold of it. They were upside down, It felt like time had frozen for a second. The clone looked over to Naruto.

"Do it, on now." Naruto ordered the clone getting a nod from said clone. Then the old saying about gravity came true for the four. What goes up…

The ice started falling back towards the water. They were water bound, and death bound. As they got closer to the beast, its ugly trap open wided to greet them. This was when Aria let out a scream.

The close they got the louder she became, and the more worried the clone got. What was he waiting for! This was close enough!

"Naruto…" the clone urged not getting a response, "... This is close enough! What are you waiting for!" The clone yelled. Naruto was unresponsive. "Then I'll do it no-"

"Wait for my call! You only get one shot!" Naruto hissed at the clone that was going to disregard his order. The clone didn't say anything but turned its attention back to the danger beast. Fifty meters, no call came. Forty meters… nothing. Thirty… still nothing. At twenty all hell broke lose!

"Now!" Naruto declared with an authoritative yell.

The clone gave no back talk and went through many hand signs that ended on tiger. "Fire style: Fire Stream jutsu!" The clone screamed! He took in a very deep inhale of breath as chest expanded, his hands shot up to his mouth and formed a funnel. He exhaled unleashing a steady stream of beautiful; red, yellow, and orange fire that swirled around each other. The powerful fire based attack was launched right the monster's while open jaws.

The creature it's best to close its mouth, it really it, however it was not enough. The flames alit its head, mouth, and the flesh inside of it a blaze. It screeched in agony as it burned. The water serpent quickly disappeared under the water to douse the flames and stop the burning it was suffering from.

The pair of shinobi pushed themselves from the ice and onto the surface of the water. When they hit the cold icy waters below, they lept to the right and left. Naruto to the right and the clone to the left. Not even a half a second later, the piece of ice they had forcefully hitched a ride on, had splashdown. It created a small wave that rippled the water to unevenness.

"We're alive!" cried out the girl from Naruto's back happily. She was happy she had survived that encounter but she also felt very sick. Looking down, she gasped out in shock, "... No… no way!" They were standing on the water! Er, he was standing on the water, just like he said they could. "You really can stand on water! Amazing!" the girl gushed like a child witnessing a magic trick.

Naruto puffed out his chest like a superhero, "But of course! That is not something I would ever lie about." he told her in matter of fact. Aria was just stuck on starstruck at the moment. ' _So cool!'_ she cheered in her head.

The clone's eye twitched, "You gotta be kidding me?" he uttered hoping that it was just a trick of the eyes. Though he knew it wasn't, ' _At a time like this? I'm still so stuck on stupid!'_ the clone roared and ranted on in its head before he finally decided to break the bad news to the pair. "Hey Romeo and Juliet!" the clone called to the two much to the shock of one of them, and confusion of the other.

Aria had the decency to blush at the clone's words but Naruto had no idea what the hell it was talking about. He wanted ask the clone about what he meant but didn't get the chance as the clone spoke up once again, "Have you forgotten? That thing isn't dead! We need to move! Like yesterday!"

Aria put her to cents forward, "But you hit with your fire in its mouth!" she stated her point.

"Sure, but there is no way that little torrent of fire could something like that." the clone assured her of him being right on this matter.

"Yeah he's right, we really need to get a move on." Naruto said in a bland tone. His tone may have been bland but on the inside he was raging at himself for the stupid, rookie like mistake. Just when the hell would he learn? "We should use the ice as stepping stones and conserve chakra. That thing will be on us like white on rice in a second." He got a grunt from the clone. It was no doubt still annoyed with his past display and disregard of the current situation place on them.

The two shinobi darted across the water and back onto the ice pieces that were still floating around on the surface of the water. Not even a full minute of ice hopping, spikes were sticking up out of the water as they gained on the small group. "It's already here!?" Aria questioned disbelievingly. That thing recovered that quickly!

"We would have been further away if you two didn't dilly dally!" the clone barked at her making her wince at his tone.

"Sorry." she apologized.

The clone merely looked away from her, "Sorry don't mean shit if we're dead." muttered to himself.

"It seems to be keeping its distance at the moment. I don't think it want a repeat of last time." Naruto informed his clone.

The clone looked over its shoulder at his maker, "Oh so it smartened up? Hmm…" The clone noticed the creature as it chanced its path. It went from staying next to them to swimming behind them. The clone blinked before realizing what it was doing, "Shit it's switching tactics!"

"This guy's way to fucking persistent, look it's not you, it's me." Naruto started.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" roared the clone was far from amusing at this point.

The monster swam right at them at first but quickly shot off to the side, then back at them again. It was sending chunks of ice every where. It keep on doing this for at least five minutes. "It's toying with us!" the clone figured out. "It's wait for an opportunity to strike!"

"Then let's strike before it does. Hit em with the Fire Flicker." Naruto demanded. Fire flicker would be perfect for this. Unlike the Fire Stream that was a constant torrent of fire meant to pin down enemy forces for a time, Fire Flicker is capable of shooting of hundreds of rounds. Sure the rounds were the size of soccer ball, well they were suppose to, but being a Bijuu holder like himself, they were the size of boulders. Perfect for this bastard.

"Let's toast this prick!" the clone of Naruto laughed at his own joke before turning around completely to face the danger beast. Much to Aria's bewilderment, The clone was able to match their speed as it ran backwards. Such excellent coordination! The clone did more hand signs and ended with the tiger hand sign once again.

A massive ball of fire shot from his mouth toward the sea demon. The creature dodged the attack and now realized that this was the opportunity to attack. The human couldn't possibly launch ano- holy hell he did! It had to sway back and forth now as the human kept to shooting fire at it. The creature had enough of dodging and zoomed to the right. It caught up to the three easily. It's head emerged from the water as it went right for the humans. It was safe because the human that was shooting fire was stilled turned away from it.

It's massive head sped at them with unbelievable speeds. Naruto's clone turned on a dime and fire off another shot right as Naruto and Aria had passed him by just a hair. The monster's cold yellow eyes widened as it maneuvered its head to the right. Barely dodging the attack. The serpent plunged itself back into the water. Though this time, it was not following after them or casing, no it was doing something much more troublesome.

Naruto knew what it was about to do and so did the clone. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. "Hey look!" Aria broadcasted to everyone, "the ice bridge is still intact a little ways ahead!" she beemed. Naruto and the clone knew that this was going to be where this battle ended. That last remaining part of bridge could not break. Naruto was going to have to fight this damn thing head to head.

"I'm going to have to put this damn thing down. When we get to the bridge take of Aria for me." he instructed the clone.

"I understand." the clone replied.

"It's back!" Aria exclaimed as saw the massive shadow under the water, it then darted right past them.

The massive water serpent popped out of the water in front of them. At the halfway point to the bridge. It's long body went practically to the ice bridge. "Clone I want you to send a Grand Fireball at him on do it, then jump."

The clones head turned way too fast to be human, "Don't tell me you wanna do that!"

"Do what?" Aria asked. She had enough of being out of the loop. "What is going to!?"

"You don't wanna know." the real Naruto told her truthfully.

Yet Aria wanted none of that, she wanted to know what life risking event was about happen to her. She turned to the clone, "What is he planning?!"

"He wants to use the damn danger beast as a pathway!" He yelled to her not like the idea himself either.

Aria wanted to hit him, not the clone but the real Naruto. "You're right, I didn't want to know!" she hollered bitterly.

"I told you!" Naruto shot back at his blonde companion. "Clone! Get ready!" he ordered fastly. The time was near, do or die. If this worked out, the badass scale would break entirely at their feat! If it didn't… he didn't want to think about it. "

"It's coming right at us!" the clone suddenly yelled. Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Continue on course! Don't let it intimidate you!"

The clone sent a glare at it, "Like it could!" it yelled back smirking as he finished. They had seen worse! Two forces of nature continues full steam ahead. They weren't backing down to each other. Naruto gave the order at twenty feet apart from each other. "Do it!"

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" the clone screamed at the top of his lungs. A massive fire ball was blasted out from his mouth. The serpent did the smart thing and dove its head under water. The fireball slammed into it's back, nailing the spikes, doing no damage at all. Naruto and the clone jumped into the air. The monster of a snake's head reappeared out of the water only for its eyes to widen as it felt something land on its back!

Needles to say the pair made the jump, and it left the water serpent blinking in shock at being used as pathway. Naruto and his clone were running along the creature's massive body, sticking to it with their chakra. It was a lot harder than it sounded. They also had weave through sharp ass spikes too! They got to the end of what was sticking up above water, there wasn't even half of this creature on the surface, and they jumped off back onto the water before running to the ice bridge. They made it.

Naruto was out of breath at the moment. God, they just ran along the world's biggest eel! He let Aria down from his back, and gave off a cheer, "Take that you overgrown eel!" he insulted the massive beast. To the horror of everyone human, its head spun around at them glaring at them. "Fuck…"

Aria having had enough of this slapped Naruto in the back of the head, to the surprise of Naruto and the clone. "Does everything you say have to be so fucking stupid!" she raged. The clone took hold of Aria.

"You can hit him later! That damn thing is coming back. Do what you gotta do Myself!" The clone announced.

"Yeah this guy is done, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" six more clone came into existence and the seven Naruto's rushed out on the water. "Alright you two hold it down and do as much damage as you can, while us four will charge the Big Ball Rasengan. The last clone will henge me, and toss me right at that damn thing. Got it?"

Got it!" they yelled in unison.

"Then let's slay this Ultra Legendary Danger Beast!" Naruto Proclaimed. "Team one go!"

The clones rushed towards the fast approaching danger beast. One broke left while the other went right. The serpent went for the one on the rights as it stood up tall out of water.

"Fire style: Blazing Whips Jutsu!" from the clones hands shot two blazing whips that wrapped around the salt water monster. The let out a bellow at being snatched as the flames of whips burned. The clone tried to pull it down but got nowhere. It should have know that it would have been useless. The clone took it up a notch. A red aura surrounded him as he became more demonic. His hair was wilder, his whisker marks were a lot more defined, his teeth became sharper, but the real kicker was his eyes and how they changed. The were a dark red, blood red eyes with black slits. The aura surrounded the clone, there was three tails whipping around behind him and two long ears on the top of his head. The aura made him look like a fox.

" **G** et! **O** ver! **H** ere!" the clone growled as he pulled down the serpent down on the surface of the water much to disbelief of Aria and the snake itself. The flames hurt even worse now that the, ' _Touch of The Kyuubi'_ was added to them. The snaked struggled to break free but to no avail, but it did not stop. " **W** hatever you are going to, **DO IT NOW!"** the clone roared. It was breaking free. This thing was strong as hell.

The clone right didn't have to be told twice. It rushed right up to the beast and flew through hand signs, "Fire style: Fire Stream Jutsu!" and just like before, a consistent torrent of flames shot from the handmade funnel. It burned the complete right side of its face. The monster broke free from the hold and shot to the right going right through the wall of fire. It smashed right into the clone killing it. The clone on the left was sent skywards as the monster shook him off. He managed to land on his feet and survived the impact. It had just enough chakra left for one last blow.

"Fire style: Blast Wave Wild Dance!" Naruto's demonic called his jutsus name. The blaze was drawn into a spiral when the clone expands his stomach, which engulf the serpent in a massive vortex, giving it no option to escape, leaving it to suffer and burn. The clone dispelled due the lack of chakra to continue. The screams unleashed by the water beast were ear shattering. When the fires die down, the monster was covered in horrifying burns. It turn its pained gaze toward the four remaining Narutos.

"Team two go!" the two dashed at the water monster. The monster looked hesitant about rushing forward and decided to wait for them to come to it. Naruto looked to the clone that was on stand by, "Do it, and throw us above it." he gave it the last clones.

"Gotcha boss, good look." The clone told him getting a nod from the original. The clone henged the two into a kunai. "This better work." he muttered to the kunai and got ready to throw it. The two clones rushing forwards where half past the halfway point and the serpent reded its head back to strike. The serpent head shot forward and smashed down in front of the clones, giving the clones a tangled up death as they were impaled by its spikes. As its head started to resurface again that was when the clone threw the kunai above its head. The hurt beast watched as the weapon soared above it head uncaringly. A 'poof' sounded that was completely drowned out by the spiraling ball of blue death

The clone that had been flying partners with the original redirected Naruto right at the beast head. "TAKE IT!" the clone shouted.

Naruto was sent flying right at the beast with force as he pushed his Big Ball Rasengan forward, " **Ōdama Rasengan!"** his voice changed once again as the three tails shroud surrounded him. He was putting a lot of chakra into this attack. The Ōdama Rasengan was covered in the same red chakra as well. The serpent moved its head to the side but it was already too late. The Ōdama Rasengan instead of hitting the top of its big ass head, it the side of it. The Ōdama Rasengan drilled into the beast's thick scales and tore up it flesh as blood went everywhere.

The sounds the monster made as it was ripped apart were awful to the ears. The attack blasted The beast back into the water while Naruto was sent flying as well. He wasn't able to catch himself and crashed into the water as well.

Aria watch on with bated breath as nothing happened and the waters became still. Moments later Naruto surfaced, as fine as he could be. He was tired after using so much chakra and swam over to the pair, not wanting to waste extra chakra walking over to them. "Man this water is cold!" he complained.

Aria smile at him as he approached, "After all that, that's what you gonna say? Nothing heroic?" said amusedly. They were safe now, there was no way thing live through that. Everyone seemed to agree to that too by how everyone was acting.

"Nah this water is colder than balls, that needed to be said." Naruto stated getting the clone to laugh while Aria shook her head. The Naruto stopped swimming and looked behind him with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?!" the clone called over to Naruto.

"N-no way!?" Naruto yelled out in fear. "Aria start running!" he yorder her. His voice had no room for back talking and she did what she was told. She had seen enough to know better than argue with him. The waters became a raging mess as the water was stucked into a certent point that only grow wider and wider. The water was moving in a circle, a whirlpool was forming. Naruto found himself stuck iin the edge of it as it grew. Before the waters could pull him under he replace himself with his clone.

The clone found himself in Naruto's last spot. He watched as Naruto ran after Aria and caught up to her in no time flat and threw her over his shoulder. He continue to keep moving as the whirlpool grow and grow, quickly jumping from a category one to ten in seconds. It was unreal. The clone was pulled under the waters and his vision was blurry as heck thanks to the rapidly moving water. There was ice pieces that were in the mix too. When the clone got near the bottom he saw something, something that would alway huant him to his death. There at the bottom, of the whirlpool, was the massive beast itself. It was dug into the bottom of the oceans rocks. No doubt thanks to that drill of a tail it had. It's body had multiple tencals past the halfway point of its body. Its mouth was wide open sucking in all the water. The water that was being sucked in was being shot out like jets out of its body through holes lining it. ' _So this is Demon's End? Who would have known?'_

That was the last thought as the clone was dispelled being eaten by the beast.

Naruto saw all that thanks to his clone. It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time. All this time the freak of nature known as Demon's End was a freak of a danger beast. What a world they lived in.

Naruto just kept on running faster and faster, as the whirlpool continued to expand sucking in even more of the ice bridge. His heart stopped for a second, but his legs didn't thankfully. He could see it right in front of him, his home. It was covered in snow and ice. It looked like a winter wonderland from hell. "We're almost there!" he yelled to the girl on his shoulder.

"Yeah and the whirlpool is right behind us!" she exclaimed fearful as it gained on them.

"We'll make it!" he called back to her.

"NO WE WON'T!" she screams as the whirlpool had expanded past them and the ice started breaking apart.

They had a mile left to land and even though it looks like it was all over for them, Naruto continues to push himself. He was too damn close to lose to a sore loser! He would not give up now or ever! When they got close enough Naruto sent a blast of chakra to his legs as he jumped in the air. The pair made were sent to the sky as they span out of control. Naruto managed to maneuver the girl to his front and brace himself with chakra to his back. This was going to hurt like hell.

The pair crashed…

Onto the cold snow covered beach of Uzushiogakure.

" **Welcome home… Prince…"**

 **(A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Naruto ga Kill. Next chapter we will get to see the extent of the damage done to Uzu and maybe find out clues to what really happened there. So stay tuned, chapter seven is on the way. Also if you see an errors, point them out. I'll fix it at a later date. Finals are this week so I have to study. I wish you all the best of luck! Have a pleasant day! This chapter hasn't been completely fixed as of yet!)**


End file.
